Angels We Have Heard
by 4verunwritten
Summary: The men of Camelot are being kidnapped by a force that entrances them to follow what no one else can see. No one knows what this is or how to stop it. Can Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights find the source of this force or will they be enchanted themselves.
1. Going missing

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have decided to fix my hideous grammar in this story for you all. I recommend re-reading as it's going to sound so much better. I don't know when I'll re-post the next chapter but it should be soon. **Well I hope you like it!****

* * *

><p>No one understood it. What was happening to the people of Camelot? People were going missing left and right; anyone who went into the forest did not return. They spoke of voices that were more beautiful than anything they have ever seen or heard in the world. They would run into the forest at a frenzied pace, never to be seen again. In the last few days the people of Camelot knew if anyone spoke of the voices they were gone. This not only troubled but confused the Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur.<p>

"How the hell does this keep happening," Arthur said angrily.

"Sire, no one who has heard these voices has been found," Sir Leon replied. "It is as though they have vanished into thin air."

"This must be the work of sorcery! There is no other way to put it; someone is taking our people by enslaving their minds with the sound of voices," Arthur said this with a tang of worry. He turned around and looked at Merlin.

Merlin stood in his usual spot as he watched and listened to this conversation. It was the third time this week they were trying to make sense of this mess. Arthur looked at him in his corner and said, "What's wrong? You're never this quiet."

_So much is wrong_, Merlin thought. Instead he said, "I just can't wrap my head around the whole thing."

"Since when have you ever been able to ever wrap your head around anything," Arthur said this with a sarcastic air.

"Since when did you become even more of a prat, _my lord_," Merlin replied.

"Good one Merlin!" Gwaine laughed.

The knight's all joined in which helped ease the tension in the room. This moment of peace was cut short when they heard shouting in the square. Arthur rose as did the knights and Merlin. At the window they saw 2 men at the top of their lungs yelling, "I hear you, please don't leave me. I will come with you."

Women and children called after their husbands and fathers though there was little hope of them returning. Camelot has lost more men then they could handle. Everyday more men ran into the forest to find unknown voices that spoke to them.

Arthur was now furious, "Two more, GONE!"

"There must be some way to stop this," said Elyan.

"We will discuss more tomorrow. Until then we must do whatever we can to ease the burden of the women and children who have lost their patriarchal figure," Arthur replied.

Merlin followed Arthur up to the King's chambers. On the way Merlin asked, "Sire, do you have any thoughts on who may be doing this?" _I'm pretty certain who it may be, _he thinks.

"Merlin you should know who I am thinking is behind this."

"Morgana?" Merlin questioned.

"Who else would be trying to kidnap our people," he yelled.

Arthur just did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do, crack under the pressure. Merlin had rarely seen this in Arthur. The young regent looked at Merlin and saw a flash of fear in his eyes from the outburst.

"I apologize, Merlin," Arthur said. "I shouldn't have done that. That is not how a future king acts and I certainly should not have taken that frustration out on you Merlin."

"Sire, I understand that you have a lot on your mind," Merlin was cut short off.

"That is not your fault. I don't have anything else that needs to be done tonight. You have the night off."

"Really," Merlin asked, surprised.

"Yes you do, now leave before I change my mind."

"Thank you," Merlin replied excitingly.

Merlin left Arthur's chambers and ran to find Gaius. If anyone might know something it would be him.


	2. What are they?

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled as he walked into their chambers.

"Ah, Merlin you're early. What's the matter?"

Gaius saw something was terribly wrong. Merlin seemed frustrated from the last meeting in Arthur's court.

"Two more men ran for the forest today," Merlin said "and no one has any thoughts on how to stop this."

Merlin was fighting back tears. He felt responsible for what has been happening because he knew Morgana was somehow behind this. He had the chance to stop this and he didn't take the risk of revealing his magic to stop Morgana. Ever since she left the castle with Morgues the people of Camelot have not had a moment's rest. Every which way they turn something else is attacking Camelot.

"Merlin this is not your fault." Gaius said this in an apologetic tone. He knew that Merlin felt guilt for the destruction Morgana has done to the people of Camelot.

"Open a book and let's see what we find. Instead of moping around we might be able to figure out what is happening to these men." said Gaius.

The two of them went and picked books from their piles and went through page after page with no luck finding anything. After some time, the pages started to look the same and they seemed to be getting nowhere.

Suddenly Gaius exclaimed "I think I may have figured out what is making the men of Camelot act like this."

Merlin lifted his head from the book he was reading. He had been spending so many nights searching for something, anything in Gaius' books that may explain these strange happenings. He was hopeful that Gaius had found the missing piece of the puzzle.

"What did you find?" Merlin questioned.

"They're called the Iradescas. They are a very powerful creature of the old religion. These creatures are also known as the Heavenly Angels. Their voices are so pure that no man can resist it. Anyone victim to hearing their voices will do anything they are told. The Iradescas enchant these men without potions or spells. Their voices are enchantments."

"Gaius that's it, that explains what has been happening." Merlin exclaimed joyfully.

"Merlin, I'm terribly sorry to ruin your jubilation but that is not the end of it."

"What else does it say?" Merlin asked him.

"These creatures do not enchant others at their own will. They must be summoned from their resting place." Gaius explained.

Merlin read the next line with a worried look.

"Their resting place is the grounds of Ealdor."

"Why would Morgana do with enchanted men," Gaius began.

"And, what has she done in Ealdor?" Merlin finished.

"We must tell Arthur." Merlin said this determined.

"Yes, let us go this is a discovery he will wish to know about." Gaius replied.

Merlin and Gaius went up to Arthur's court to find him in a meeting with his uncle named Aggraivane. Merlin has never truly trusted Aggraivane. He always seemed to be lurking around and giving Arthur horrible advice. But Arthur trusted him so Merlin went along with it because Merlin trusted Arthur. He made sure to keep a watchful eye in case.

"Sire, we may have an idea of what may be happening to these men." Gaius told Arthur.

"That is great Gaius!" Aggraivane said smugly.

"What have you found?" Arthur asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Gaius went on to explain about the Iradescas and their powers. He also explained about their resting place is based in Ealdor. Arthur cut Gaius off saying

"That seems to be the direction in which these enchanted men run."

"Sire, there is one more thing you should know." Merlin began. "These creatures have to be summoned by a powerful sorcerer. They are controlled by someone. These Iradescas can't enchant or control at their own will."

"Once again Morgana is using sorcery to take revenge on me and the Pendragon family. What have I done to make her take revenge on the people of Camelot?" Arthur questioned them with sorrow in his eyes.

"Sire, you have done nothing to create these catastrophes. Morgana is driven by greed and believes she is true heir to the Pendragon throne. She has the power, but she doesn't have the support and loyalty of your knights and this kingdom. You will stop her and you will have an entire kingdom to help you stop her."

"Merlin, so there is a brain up in that head of yours." Arthur stated jokingly. "Thank you, I needed that."

Merlin stared at Arthur and saw the sorrow in his eyes fade and turn into determination. Being with Arthur since he had arrived in Camelot Merlin knew the next words to come from his mouth.

"Gather the men, we ride at dawn." Arthur ordered.


	3. She must be warned!

**a/n: I wanted to thank all of you who have been reading****. I also wanted to ask you to review and let me know what you think. Any and all ideas are welcome but be warned I may not use them. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"I must tell the Lady Morgana." Aggraivane thought.<p>

Arthur adjourned his court and Agraivane left to his chambers. How could Gaius have figured out who the creatures were? Agraivane waited until the dead of night to venture out. On his way he was stopped by 2 guards.

"Halt!" they ordered.

"Gentlemen, please I must get through. I have business to attend to." Aggraivane pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir you cannot be let through due to the orders of Prince Arthur. No one is allowed to leave the grounds." the guard replied.

Agraivane was getting quite aggravated. Why must these guards be persistent? The other guards do not care if I leave.

"They must be new." Agraivane thought.

He searched his pouch for a small vile. Agraivane was given this vile by the Lady Morgana when he first went to live in the castle. He had orders to only use this in an emergency. Agraivane made a quick decision knowing that the Lady Morgana would want to know this news. He turned back to the castle and walked a few steps so that the guards would turn around. Agraivane pulled out the vile, twisted and threw the vile at the guard's feet. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded them, choking them. Agraivane guarded his mouth with his cloak. The 2 guards fell to the ground after suffocating from this powdered menace.

"You should have let me through." Agraivane said with a smirk.

He continued on his way to the abode of the Lady Morgana. Agraivane went on a new route as he did every time he went to see the lady. He soon was at her doorstep and let himself in.

"My Lady!" He called. There was no answer.

Agraivane walked in to find Morgana asleep in her chair by a roaring fire. He smiled for he knew his Lady had been having a difficult time with losing Morguase. For once she seemed to be at peace. Even though she was sleeping Agraivane had to give her his news. As Agraivane walked toward her she woke with a jolt, knife in hand, ready to attack.

"I shall not have fear in my home." Morgana spoke.

"My Lady, I did not mean to instill fear but I have terrible news." Agraivane replied.

"Other than Arthur on my throne what could be worse?" Morgana retorted.

"The army of Camelot's men you are building with the Iradescas." He began.

"Yes?" questioned Morgana.

"Gaius and Merlin have found out about the creatures. Arthur is gathering the knights to stop them in Ealdor." Agraivane finished.

"How? No one knows about these creatures. They have been dormant since the time of the Old Religion." Morgana replied.

"But I know have the advantage. Leave me Agraivane, I must plan how to stop them and possibly make them part of my army." Morgana continued.

"Morgana I must be able to help you in some way?" Agraivane questioned.

"You have helped enough, now leave! I put you in the castle to help me stop _my dear brother _from ruining what is rightfully mine. This is the last time you will do such a thing." Morgana replied angrily.

"I apologize for these wrong doings but they are not my fault. I did not think that Gaius or Merlin or anyone would find out." Agraivane explained.

"That is why you are at fault, for not knowing or thinking of these possibilities. Now leave!" Morgana yelled.

Agraivane left without a single word. He always had this fear of Morgana because of her magic. Agraivane went back to the castle and snuck into his chambers. He lay wondering what Morgana had in store for Arthur and his knights. Also, for Merlin since he figured out the creatures which were the basis of Morgana's army. Agraivane smiled knowing that soon his Lady will be his Queen.


	4. Things are changing

**a/n: Hello again readers. So this chapter begins with what happened after the meeting to Merlin and Arthur. It then goes back to where we left of with Morgana. Just wanted to clear that up. Please review, thanks!**

* * *

><p>Merlin followed Arthur to his chambers after a very revealing meeting. Arthur was talking strategy to Merlin. He explained a whole thing about what may happen and that they need to be ready. Merlin was not listening to Arthur though. He was worried, so very worried. Ealdor was his home and Morgana has invaded it. Merlin feared what Morgana had done to his home, his friends, and his mother. Hunith was all that Merlin had left when it came to his family. Knowing that something may have happened to her made his heart ache. Arthur soon realized that Merlin was paying no attention to him.<p>

"Merlin, what could be bothering you now?" Arthur said in an annoyed tone.

"Well my mother lives in Ealdor, don't you remember her?" Merlin questioned.

He turned very solemn; Merlin had pain in his eyes. He seemed conflicted as to what may have happened and what he would do. Arthur saw this pain. He knew how it felt to know that your friends and loved ones may be hurt. The wondering, the guilt of knowing you're fine but another you love is hurt and there is nothing you can do.

"Yes, I remember her. She was such a kind woman. I see where you get it from." Arthur replied with a sympathetic smile.

Merlin stared at him shockingly. Arthur stared at him as his own expression became quizzical.

"What?" Arthur ordered.

"The prat can say something meaningful, it's amazing." Merlin joked.

"Shut up, _Merlin_!" Arthur retorted.

Arthur and Merlin both laughed which somehow lightened the mood. They soon reached Arthur's chambers and realized how draining the day was. So much had happened and they did not realize how tired they were. As Arthur undressed and readied himself for bed he got a devilish idea.

"The idiot seems to be in a good mood." he thought "Let's see how happy he is when he finds out he has to polish my armor."

Arthur knew it was mean but it was all in good fun. What other entertainment did he have?

* * *

><p>Morgana had concocted a plan that couldn't fail her. Arthur would not be able to resist falling into this trap. But, there was one problem. She needed someone to enforce the first part of her plan.<p>

"Agraivane may be of use now." she thought.

"_Fero Infero Meus Fidelis Agraivane_!" Morgana chanted.

Agraivane had settled down, weary from the day's happenings. Unbeknownst to him, Morgana had other plans. Agraivane began to shimmer in gold and his body slowly began to disappear. On Morgana's bed he seemed to be transparent and soon his body had fully come into view. He was still sleeping unknowing that he had moved. Morgana was mixing very strange looking liquids.

As she mixed she would say "_Quasi Somno Mortis In Manu Sua_."

The mixture began to change color and smoke. She was very pleased with her work. Morgana had poured the content of her potion into a small dart. She turned to see that her loyal servant was still sleeping.

"Pathetic." she murmured.

Now Morgana isn't a very warm, kind person. To wake him she threw a bucket of cold water at him. Agraivane woke with a start completely and utterly confused. As his vision became clear, Agraivane wondered how he had ended up in Morgana's home.

"I need you for my plan." Morgana stated.

Agraivane rubbed the sleep from his eyes and asked "What can I do, my Lady?"

"This is a dart with a very powerful draft. It can render anyone unconscious until needed. I need you to kidnap a very good friend of Arthur's for me." Morgana explained with a smirk.

"I understand. Your wish is my command." Agraivane replied.

* * *

><p>Merlin had just finished polishing all of Arthur's armor. He was so very tired now and tomorrow was going to come early.<p>

"_Modi Loco Atque_" he said as his eyes flashed gold.

Arthur's armor began to levitate and put itself on the shelf. Merlin yawned and walked off to his shared chambers with Gaius . On his way he heard yelling coming from their chambers.

"Take me with you!" Gaius yelled.

Merlin began running towards their chambers. He would not let Gaius be taken by these Iradescas.

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled "Don't do anything, please."

Something sharp pierced his neck and the room began to spin. He heard Gaius yelling but he seemed so far away. Merlin tried to fight what was happening to him but it kept pulling him in. The last person he saw was Agraivane staring down at him with a smile so evil the devil might cower in fear.

He heard Agraivane say "The Lady Morgana will be pleased."

Merlin vision soon faded to blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>an: DUN DUN DUN**


	5. Don't! Help! Please!

**A/N: This is somewhat of a short chapter I know, but I have big plans for the next**. **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Arthur thought.<p>

All of the commotion outside had woken him. He could hear the screaming. Arthur grabbed his sword and stealthily walked out of his chambers. What he found was worse than what he heard.

"The Lady Morgana will be pleased." were the words spoken by his trusted uncle.

"This is impossible, how could he?" Arthur was so very confused.

Amongst the confusion he saw Merlin. Sprawled on the floor, unmoving, unknowing of the situation. What could do that to Merlin?

"I mean Merlin is weak, but not that weak. My Uncle couldn't have subdued him that quickly." Arthur thought.

He looked down to see the dart in his neck. Blood was slowly dripping from the puncture.

"Uncle, what have you done?" Arthur yelled.

Agraivane yelled out "Ad Sedem!"

Arthur ran for Merlin but his Uncle was too quick. Agraivane threw a vial to the ground which surrounded them with smoke. Arthur was choking but he tried to get through. Sadly he had no success. The powder seemed to push him back like a force and he hit into a column.

"Uncle, NO!" Arthur cried out.

Whatever sorcery this was, it was powerful. Agraivane and Merlin were enveloped in the smoke and quickly vanished.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

He heard Gaius yelling about someone leaving without him.

"The Iradescas."he said out loud and ran to Gaius' chambers.

Arthur ran right into Gaius and restrained him.

"No, I have to go with them!" Gaius yelled.

"Gaius, look at me!" Arthur ordered. "Look at me, okay." he said more calmly.

Gaius' eyes suddenly glazed over. Whatever seemed to have control let go.

"Help!" he said softly.

Gaius' body went limp and his eyes rolled back. Arthur held onto him as he faded into unconsciousness.

Gaius' eyes flutters open with a panicked look.

"Arthur?" Gaius asked confused.

He expected to see Merlin but seeing Arthur worried him more. It was very rare that Arthur was in Merlin and his chambers.

"Yes Gaius." Arthur answered.

"What happened to me ... and you? He asked.

"Ah just a few cuts and bruises. More importantly are you okay?" said Arthur.

"I'm not entirely sure. I feel like I had the strangest dream, but it was real." Gaius explained.

Arthur told him that he was yelling out to the Iradescas. Gaius had been through a lot so Arthur didn't want to explain about Merlin just yet.

Shaking off the dazed confusion he asked "Where's Merlin?"


	6. Why Morgana?

**a/n: This chapter to me is really unexpected. I can't believe all of the reviews and people adding me to their favorite stories. You truly have no idea how much that means to me. So thank you to all of you ****and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Agraivane looked at his dear sister's son with disgust.<p>

"How did Ygraine give birth to such an insolent boy? He has no place on the throne if he shows such mercy." Agraivane thought to himself.

He was very pleased that the plan went well. He was even more pleased that Arthur had to watch what happened to his manservant.

"Why does Arthur care so much for him?" Agraivane thought as he and the boy were surrounded with smoke.

As quickly as the smoke came it disappeared to reveal Morgana's home.

"You were able to retrieve the boy without problems?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, my Lady." he replied dropping Merlin at her feet. "Why do we need him though? He is just a servant when Guinevere, his love, may be of more use."

"You make a good argument but Arthur is closer to him than his dear Guinevere. But, just in case I have an alternative plan." Morgana explained.

She walked toward a corner where a sheet had been draped. Turning towards her Lord she ripped the sheet from its place. Tied to ceiling hanged Guinevere's sleeping body, a small wound healing on her neck.

"As you know, Arthur's love is supposed to be out helping a nearby village." Morgana explained. "Sadly, she met me on her way."

Morgana was holding Gwen's face now. Agraivane stood behind her taking in the information. He was amazed at this feat. Arthur would do anything to have them back.

Morgana stared at Guinevere and stated "Puerum Dormientem Excitare Carus" and her eyes flashed gold.

Life seemed to breathe into Gwen. Her eyes opened widely and she jerked around trying to free herself.

"Why must you do that Morgana?" Gwen questioned fiercely.

"I must do that because I can't have you trying to escape." Morgana replied with a smirk.

Gwen was still dazed by her latest black out. As her vision cleared she saw Merlin lying on the floor with a small pool of blood forming around his head.

"What have you done to him?" Gwen screamed.

Morgana and Agraivane turned and saw the blood flowing from Merlin's head. When Agraivane dropped him his head must have cracked slightly.

"His fate is the same as yours." Morgana replied "Being tortured bait." She said this evilly.

"Morgana as soon as I knew of your magic I should have done something. I thought it was a mistake, I never knew you would go so far. This is ridiculous Morgana! There is no need for so many lives to be sacrificed."

"You talk of sacrificing lives as though you've been burdened. What about my people, the ones murdered for their way of life." Morgana argued.

"I understand." said Gwen, tears forming in her eyes. "My father was killed, remember? You were the one I confided in Morgana. Why must you do this to those who have done nothing?" she yelled.

"Gwen, you understand nothing!" Morgana exclaimed. "They all watched as my people were burned at the stake!"

"You stood behind Uther and watched them burn just the same. You are just as much an offender as the rest of us." Gwen stated.

This infuriated Morgana. She was not hurt by Guinevere's last statement because of its harshness but its truth.

"CONIURO POENA SOLVI TERRIBILITER MILLE ANIMAS" Morgana screamed, her eyes not turning gold but scarlet red.

Gwen's body twisted and contorted. She screamed in pain, begging for mercy. This is what Morgana wanted, revenge. An evil smirk grew on her face. She was completely delighted at the pain which Gwen was facing on her behalf.

"Please let me help him! Let me help Merlin, please!" Gwen screamed, tears streaming down her face.


	7. Save Him

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the Arthur/Gaius relationship. We never get to see it so I thought I could put it together.**

* * *

><p>"Gaius, something has happened to Merlin." Arthur said cautiously.<p>

Arthur didn't want to upset Gaius too much. Gaius treated Merlin like a son and knowing that he has been taken would crush him.

"What could have happened?" Gaius questioned.

Worry was clouding his eyes. Merlin was impulsive which concerned Gaius. How much trouble has he gotten into now?

"Gaius, Merlin was kidnapped by Agraivane. I don't know why? I did my best to save him, but my Uncle used sorcery which I couldn't fight. Gaius I know that you are very close with Merlin and I will do everything to get him back. I give you my word."

Gaius stared at him with a quizzical look. He seemed to be taking in the information. Sadness, anger and confusion set in. His mind was racing and horrid scenes of what may have happened flashed through his mind.

"Arthur there is something I must ask of you. I'm sorry that I've bothered you so a great deal but this is important." Gaius told him.

"You have not bothered me at all. It has been a long day with many twists and turns. What do you need me to do?" Arthur replied.

"Please get my boy back home." Gaius told him.

"Consider it done." Arthur answered.

"Thank you Arthur." Gaius said.

Arthur left for his chambers. Tomorrow will begin the quest to a day of vengeance for all that Morgana had done to his people. This battle will change everything.

* * *

><p>"Why would I let you help him? For all I know this could be a plan to escape. I am no fool, Guinevere." Morgana replied.<p>

"My Lady, if he dies from a head injury then he will be of no use. If we treated the wound and tortured him later on then we would be better off. Also, Gwen would never leave without Merlin." Agraivane piped in.

"You make a good point. I will treat him, but our dear Guinevere will receive an extra punishment for making me do such good." Morgana explained.

Morgana strolled toward the boy, blood flowing from his head. If she didn't act now there would be no Merlin. Agraivane propped him up against the wall while Morgana went to work. She reached across a table covered in glasses with strange liquids and other items. She reached for a jar which seemed to hold crushed flowers. It was labeled Calendula.

"Perfect!" Morgana said as she stared at the flower.

Agraivane was trying to rid Merlin's wound of as much blood as he could. Morgana knelt down to Merlin and waved Agraivane away. She started to rub the flowers on the wound and they soaked with blood.

"Sanguinem Sistit Vulneris" Morgana exclaimed as her eyes flashed gold.

The flowers seemed to fuse and Merlin's skin attached. As the wound healed the flowers glowed as they worked. Merlin's head wound was healed completely. Morgana stood up and sauntered toward Guinevere.

"Are you pleased?" Morgana asked with disgust lingering in her voice.

"I hate to say this but thank you." Gwen told her.

"Well let's get on with that punishment." Morgana said.

She pulled out a dagger which was bejeweled. It was a gift that was given to her by Arthur on her birthday.

"Let's play a game shall we?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"Why would I want to play?" Gwen answered her.

"You play or the boy dies." Morgana shouted as she threw the dagger.

It nearly hit Merlin but it whizzed past his ear into the wall. Morgana retrieved the dagger and once again sauntered toward Guinevere.

"So would you like to play?" she asked.

"Fine Morgana, how do I play?" Gwen asked her.

"Well I'm going to ask you some questions about your loving Arthur." Morgana explained "If you refuse or give me the wrong answer there are consequences." she finished.

"Fine." Guinevere murmured.

"Why won't Arthur give me my rightful place on the throne, _my throne_?" she questioned angrily.

"It is not your throne Morgana! Arthur is an honest and just ruler!" Gwen replied.

"You think he is just. If I were on the throne those with magic would live in peace. Everyone has feared magic during Uther's reign and they will continue to fear it during Arthur's. He is no different." Morgana shouted.

"He is different!" Gwen said.

"You are blinded by your love and you answered incorrectly. So what will be the consequence?" Morgana pondered.

She turned toward Gwen and slashed her arm with the dagger. Guinevere howled in pain. This continued for hours. Gwen was in relentless pain as Morgana kept cutting her and questioning her. Guinevere gave up no information about Camelot. Morgana was annoyed that Gwen was so loyal.

"Maybe I'll have some fun with the boy next?" Morgana thought.

She looked at the boy's lifeless body and smiled. She would have fun with him.


	8. Make Your Choice

The sun was just rising but Camelot was already at its busiest. Arthur and the knights were readying to go off on this quest. Suddenly 10 men started yelling.

Amongst the confusion they yelled one thing "I'll come with you!"

Each and everyone ran in the direction of Ealdor. The land of the Iradescas, the land of Morgana's army, and the land of a traitor. Arthur was running down the corridors to get outside and stop the men. Suddenly great winds broke the windows and spun around themselves. To Arthur, Morgana was transparent but she was still there. He lunged toward her but fell flat on the ground.

"You can be such a fool sometimes." Morgana sneered.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Arthur questioned, "You've already taken more men."

"Oh Arthur, I want nothing. I am here to show you something." said Morgana.

"What must I see?" he asked.

"I thought you would like to see your manservant." she stated.

As she moved Merlin came into view. The left side of his face and part of his body was soaked with blood. He was unconscious and seemed almost lifeless. Merlin's body hung from a rope that bound his hands and was tied to the ceiling.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled.

"He cannot hear you. Our dear Merlin has been unconscious for quite some time. He'll only wake when needed." She said quite calmly.

"Why is he bloody Morgana? If you have hurt him in any way I'll…" Arthur began, but he was interrupted

"Arthur, don't..." Gwen began to say.

"Silentium" Morgana yelled.

Guinevere's eyes widened as something seemed to take over. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Guinevere, I will save you and Merlin. I promise you that." Arthur yelled to her.

Gwen looked at him with fear in her eyes but it turned to hope. She knew her King would prevail.

"Arthur Pendragon, unless my kingdom is given to me a great army will rise against you. Your friends will die and so will you. Make your choice." said Morgana.

"I will save this kingdom from you and Agraivane." Arthur said proudly.

"You may try but you will fail." Morgana said evilly."Goodbye Arthur!"

The winds began to blow fiercely again as Morgana disappeared. Arthur was at a loss for words. Morgana held in her grasp everything he loved. Merlin, Guinevere, and the kingdom. The knights just reached the corridor in which Arthur stood with an expression of confusion and sheer determination.

"Sire, what happened?" Sir Leon asked.

"We must ride out within the hour." Arthur ordered.

"That can be done." Sir Leon answered.

"Arthur, where's Merlin? I've been looking for him all morning." Sir Lancelot questioned.

"Yeah, where is 'e anyway?" Sir Gwaine piped in.

"I will explain on the way, we must get ready." Arthur ordered.

Within the hour they were galloping out the gates of Camelot and rode into the forest on their way to Ealdor. The horses began to slow from the great trek they had run.

"Will you please tell us what has happened to Merlin?" Sir Lancelot asked.

All the knights turned to Arthur waiting for an answer. All went quiet and Arthur had them gather round.

"Agraivane, my Uncle, has betrayed me, my father, and this kingdom. He has been working with Morgana since he began living in Camelot. They have taken Merlin and Guinevere prisoner. Morgana has tortured both of them. We must stop them and get back the men lost to the enemy."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gwaine questioned.

"There is another issue that we must address. Morgana has told me that if she does not get the kingdom then she will kill Merlin and Guinevere and send the army against Camelot." Arthur was extremely worried but he did not show it. "We must be smart and careful on this quest."

The Knights grew silent upon hearing this news. All of them were very close with Merlin and the thought of him hurt caught them all off guard. Elyan was extremely worried about his sister in Morgana's hands. Gwaine was extremely angry with Morgana and Agraivane. He began to think of the many ways he would have Aggraivane's arse for doing this to Merlin. Lancelot was the most distressed of the Knights, he still had feelings for Guinevere and Merlin was his closest friend. His world seemed to be shattering apart.

Sir Leon ended the deafening silence by stating "We must do what needs to be done and get back Merlin and Guinevere. In doing so we will take this quest and defeat the evil which has plagued Camelot for far too long."


	9. Such foolish things

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while. I apoligize. I have had so much going on lately and I wanted this chapter to be good. Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. Also, for this fic Lancelot did not go into the veil like in S4 episode 2. Just to clear that up for later. Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morgana seemed a tad bit confused.<p>

"How does Arthur know about Aggraivane?"

She pondered this and came to a realization. Her fool of an accomplice let her brother see the kidnapping of the boy. She had specifically told him to do it in secret.

"Let's see what he has to say about it."

Aggraivane was staring at Merlin. He knew that Merlin never trusted him because of an instinct. His instinct was right but it was too late for him.

"Aggraivane, why did Arthur say he would take the kingdom back from both of us?" she said sweetly.

"Well my lady when I kidnapped the boy Arthur intruded on the plan and must have seen me. Why does this matter though? We have what we need to take Camelot."

"I specifically told you to take the boy in secret and you let the Crown Prince see. Fool, this was supposed to be the first time he saw Merlin and Guinevere. I wanted to see him break."

"My lady no matter how it happened Arthur would resist anyway."

"Arthur acts on impulse when he is angry or distressed. He does not think logically. That is why I wanted this to be the first time he saw Merlin and Guinevere. Arthur would be angry and might have given up the kingdom to save them on impulse."

"Morgana we will get the kingdom and you will be queen of Camelot. It does not do well to dwell on past mistakes."

"How dare you defy me and tell me what I should and should not do! I am the one who has given you the power to help in destroying the Pendragon name. I knew that you would ruin my plans. This mistake will be your last."

"Morgana what do you mean it will..." Aggraivane never finished this sentence.

"EXURO FLAMMIS ARDERE DICUNT!" Morgana screeched. Her eyes flashed scarlet with anger.

Great flames grew from where Aggraivane stood. He was soon consumed by Morgana's creation. Aggraivane screamed in pain as magical flames devoured him not only physically but inside him seemed to burn. Fire rushed thru his veins and set his body ablaze.

"That is what you get for being a fool for far too long." Morgana said this as she picked up the ashes and threw them out her window.

* * *

><p>The Knights had a new found drive to defeat Morgana and the army of Iradescas. After the extremely eye opening talk the knights rode in silence mostly. It was soon sundown and Arthur had decided it was time to stop for the night.<p>

"I am starving." Sir Gwaine said.

"If you're so hungry, you'll be making dinner then?" Arthur questioned.

"I'll do my best." Sir Gwaine said faltering.

He knew that he was the worst cook. Sir Percival saw that Gwaine was going to make something very bad. He wanted to eat something Merlin would be proud of.

"Let me do it Gwaine. We don't want Merlin mad at you for killing us with food." Percival said with a laugh.

"Merlin would've loved that one." thought Sir Gwaine.

"I'll get the firewood." Sir Lancelot said.

Sir Lancelot wanted some time alone to gather his thoughts. Like Arthur, he seemed to be greatly affected by the situation. He wandered farther into the woods and gathered some wood. Not realizing where he was going Lancelot stumbled upon a very special place. He looked across the lake with a smile. This is where the water spirits healed Merlin after sacrificing himself to the Dorocha. It was a place where hope had found its way back to him.

"We're going to find you, I promise." Sir Lancelot promised Merlin.

Sir Lancelot got back to camp and started the fire. Percival was mixing some stew together and began to cook it over the fire. Sir Elyan was standing guard with Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon. Arthur was making a plan on how to stop the army of Iradescas.

Sir Percival called out to say that dinner was ready and the knights gathered round. They all ate and began to settle for the knight. Sir Elyan had decided to take the first watch of the knight. One by one the knights began to fall asleep and soon Sir Elyan was left in silence. Suddenly he heard something that sounded like singing.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound_   
>the<em> angels that have fin'lly found.<em>

_The person that they soon will need._

_So come please come help us please?_

_We are in trouble and need the brave_

_The one who will save the day._

_We fear that it will be our doom_

_if someone doesn't help us soon."_


	10. Where Loyalties Lie

**A/N: So I know I took forever to upload this chapter. I'm sorry but I wanted this to be perfect. This chapter is Merlin being a bad ass, Morgana being evil, and screaming. Lots of screaming. Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh" Merlin spoke.<p>

He still did not wake from his draft induced unconsciousness. Every now and again Merlin would mumble something or other. Morgana very rarely paid attention to him though, as she watched him from her chair. She had always been fascinated with Merlin; he was quite different from the people of Camelot. That difference though she couldn't put her finger on.

"Merlin's always had a wild imagination. He's probably dreaming about something of no use." she thought.

Unbeknownst to her Merlin was dreaming of something that would be of great use. Ever since being poisoned by Nimueh, he has never been the same. Every now and again in his sleep and the rare unconsciousness Merlin would have visions not of the future, but the present.

"This is what you get for being the greatest sorcerer to ever live." he always said.

Merlin was hiding in some bushes, looking at a camp in the woods. He soon recognized the red cloaks and the golden Pendragon crest. Merlin saw five knights sleeping near a small fire. Another darker colored knight was sitting near the fire taking the first watch. Merlin watched Elyan intently as he paced around the camp. He could hear someone singing very far away. The sound came closer and was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound  
>the angels that have fin'lly found.<em>

_The person that they soon will need._

_So come please come help us please?_

_We are in trouble and need the brave_

_The one who will save the day._

_We fear that it will be our doom_

_if someone doesn't help us soon."_

Merlin saw that Elyan could hear the singing as well. His eyes widened and glazed over as the singing became louder. He began to grab his head and try to stop the voices. Elyan soon began to scream for the angels.

"Don't Elyan!" yelled Merlin as his body thrashed around.

Morgana turned her head with a quizzical expression.

"What is Merlin yelling about?" Morgana thought. "It may be time to see what he knows."

She walked towards Merlin and gently held his face in her hands, moving the raven colored hair from his closed eyes.

"Cessabit Dormiens Puer" she said calmly with golden eyes.

Merlin's body calmed as the spell worked its magic.

"It seems wrong to wake you, but… Puerum Dormientem Excitare Carus" Morgana said, eyes flashing gold.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open, his mind still back in the castle.

"Gaius!" he exclaimed. Merlin's mind was foggy from what happened. His daze cleared and his face contorted with disgust.

"_Oh Merlin_, what is the matter with Gaius?" she asked sarcastically.

"What have you done with him?" he asked enraged.

"I have done nothing. My angels had no use for him but he is safe in Camelot, sadly." Morgana said.

"Why do need me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well I need answers and I will use any means necessary to get what I need out of you." she said with determination.

"And what means would that be?" he asked.

"Don't act like that Merlin. It is rude to your host. "she said. "You will answer to me and tell me what you know if you wish to not be in agony and die a slow and excruciating death."

"Just try and you will see where my true loyalty lies, and it does not lie with you." Merlin spat at her.

"You may say that now but once you feel my wrath your loyalty may lie somewhere else." She

Morgana took out her bejeweled dagger and moved closer to Merlin. He flinched at the sight of it. That dagger held a memory he dare not forget. It was how Merlin learned of Morgana's true loyalties.

"Is Arthur coming to rescue his manservant?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know that? I am not a seer." he retorted.

"Has Gaius taught you anything? You are to respect those greater than you. Now you did not respect me so you will be your punished."

Morgana pondered how to wound him and decided to stab him. She turned, holding the dagger in an attack position and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Merlin screeched. The dagger had been laced with strychnine. Its poison spread thru his veins attacking his body. Merlin's body convulsed as his innards and magic began fighting the poison.

"Tell me what you know or I will stab you again and let you die slowly like I promised." she said.

"If you believe that a fear of death by your hand will make me disregard my loyalty then you are wrong. I would rather die than not be loyal to Arthur. No matter what you do Morgana, I WILL NOT SPEAK!" he yelled with all of his might.

His vision began to fade as Morgana smirked at his convulsing body. It soon went completely black. Morgana knew she must heal him and make him answer more questions so she began to work on the antidote. She mixed together thuja and savin oils into a vial. Morgana eyes flashed gold as she whispered

"Miscere et Coque"

The mixture frothed and smoked as she said the spell. It stopped frothing and she turned towards the convulsing boy. Morgana once again used magic to calm him.

"Cessabit Dormiens Puer." she exclaimed.

His body stopped moving and his breathing became heavy but soon evened out. Morgana opened his mouth and poured the contents into it.

"That will keep him alive." she thought.

An hour later Merlin was awake but in extreme pain. Morgana decided he had enough time to rethink his answers. She kept interrogating him but he just took the pain he gave her, magical or not. Merlin was bloody and bruised from not only the head wound he once had but the new stab wounds and cuts he had been given. Merlin knew that if he took this and gave up nothing that Camelot, Arthur, and their destiny would be safe. She was now pleading with him.

"Merlin, Arthur is nothing but Uther in a young body. I know you disapproved of Uther so why would you support Arthur?" she yelled at him infuriated.

"I am support him because I believe that Arthur is destined to be the greatest king Camelot will ever live to see." Merlin said with pride.

"You are as much a fool as the rest of Camelot." she spat at him.

"I am no fool Morgana. I just have something to believe in." he cried out.

Merlin's injuries were becoming too much. Merlin could not move without feeling unbearable pain.

"Well once I am done with you, there will be nothing left to believe in." she said smirking.


	11. Surround Him

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this chapter took for-ev-er to write. It kept being mean and not sounding right, but it is done. So please enjoy and review. Your input is much appreciated.**

* * *

><p><em>His eyes widened and glazed over as the singing became louder. He began to grab his head and try to stop the voices. Elyan soon screamed for the angels.<em>

The knights woke suddenly as they heard his screams. They all looked at each other not sure of what to do.

Arthur yelled to the knights "Surround Elyan! We can't lose him."

The knights enclosed him in a circle, swords at the ready. Elyan's eyes were filled with rage and confusion. The Iradescas were taking over but the Elyan they knew was trying to fight them.

"Elyan, listen to me. Focus on me not the voices." Percival pleaded with him.

The Iradescas would not have it though. They fought for his mind and won the battle. Elyan reached for his sword and readied himself into attack position. The knights knew his mind was gone but they wouldn't let him go.

"Keep him surrounded. If we keep him these fiends may let his mind go because they can't use him."Arthur said bravely with some underlying hope in his tone of voice.

The Iradescas were now infuriated that someone dare undermine their work. Elyan ran between Leon and Percival yelling out for the angels and Ealdor.

"Spread out, we may be able to catch him off guard." Arthur ordered.

The knights did as they were told and spread out. Sir Leon ran straight while the others ran east and west to soon turn inward. Elyan became silent as he ran towards Ealdor unknowing that Leon was on his tail.

"I will not leave you, I promise." Elyan said to no one but the voices in his head.

"Elyan no one can hear you but me. Try to listen to the truth. Whoever you are following isn't real, you're following a mere delusion. Try to fight them. That is what Guinevere would want."

"Guinevere?" Elyan spoke as himself, not the angel's slave.

"Yes Elyan, Guinevere, your sister. She would want you to fight back." Leon replied calmly.

Elyan's eyes twitched and the angels took over once more.

"We do not need you." Elyan spat.

Leon and Elyan reached for their swords simultaneously. Fighting ensued between the two knights. Their swords clashed as they counterattacked each-others moves. Leon did not want to maim or kill Elyan in this fight. Both are great knights of the realm and the angels knew this. The Iradescas used their power of speed to gain the upper hand on Leon. Elyan spun around Leon and attacked him from behind. Before he could register Elyan's move Leon was hit in his right temple with the hilt of Elyan's sword. Leon's head began to swim but he did his best to keep from going under.

"Don't Elyan, please?" Leon groaned. He had fallen and was trying to get back on his feet.

"You're a fool Leon. Joining us would be so much easier." Elyan told him.

"I will not join you." Leon spat back at him.

Elyan had his boot on Leon's back making it difficult to get up. Leon's head was still swimming from the blow to his temple. His vision was becoming spotted. Leon kept fighting Elyan's foot and was able to get on his knees. Leon held his head up so that he could look Elyan in the eyes, but Elyan avoided them. He turned and stood behind him. Leon held his head in his hands trying to alleviate some of the pain.

"That is your choice, so be it." Elyan said with a cynical tone.

With that he struck Leon with the hilt of his sword in the back of his head. Leon's eyes rolled back as his body went limp. He let out a groan of pain as his body hit the ground beneath him.

"Leon!" Arthur yelled out.

Elyan ran before the knights reached where he and Leon had fought. The knights gathered around Leon to make sure he was okay. Arthur was on his knees holding Leon's head in his hands. He felt the back of his head where hilt had struck him. Percival was on Leon's other side calling his name and trying to rouse him. Nothing seemed to wake Leon from his unconscious state.

"We must get him back to camp. He'll wake soon and need medical attention." Arthur ordered.

Percival brought his arm under Leon's neck and knees. He picked him up slowly and Leon grunted in pain. They walked slowly as not to hurt Leon further. They soon reached camp and Percival set him down gently and propped him up against a tree. He felt something slick on his hand and saw that Leon was bleeding.

"I need some supplies." Percival shouted.

Lancelot got the medical supplies from his pack and passed them to Percival. He went to work by cleaning the blood from Leon's wound. Percival then began to wrap his head with some of the bandage they had brought. Leon began to moan as he started to wake up.

"Oy!" said Leon.

He didn't open his eyes as he came to. Leon's head was still spinning from the blow. He was trying to figure out what had happened when it all came back in an instant. Elyan being taken, the fight, and pleading with him not to go.

"We have to stop him!" he shouted.

Leon jerked his head and tried to pick himself up with a sharp turn. He regretted the decision as fast as he thought of it. Leon's world began to turn at a rapid pace which made his nausea worse. Gwaine caught him before he fell over.

"Leon, Leon 'ay." Gwaine said.

He helped Leon sit back down as the knights gathered to see how he was.

"Oh God, what happened?" Leon asked puzzled.

"Elyan knocked you out mate." Gwaine said with a smile.

He was trying to comfort Leon; it didn't do much. Leon grabbed his head and felt the bandage that surrounded it.

"What's this for?" he asked.

Percival explained that he had a bad cut where Elyan had hit him.

"I could have stopped him, saved him."Leon alleged angrily.

Leon's head was pounding in his ears. Everyone's voice sounded muddled to him. Percival noticed that something was wrong.

"Leon, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel as though something is pounding in my ears. Everything seems to hurt and my head is spin..."

Leon's hand rushed to his mouth as he began to throw up. He ran for a tree and Arthur went to make sure that he didn't fall over again. Leon finished and held himself up against the tree.

"Alright we'll camp here until Leon is up to riding."Arthur ordered.

"No sire, I will be fine. We must help the people." Leon pleaded.

"You are in no shape to ride. Let Percival finish and then you will rest. Am I clear?" Arthur told him.

"Yes." Leon answered with a slight tone of annoyance.

"It's all for your own good. I cannot have one of my best knights injured before we go to battle."

"Thank you Sire."

Percival continued to check Leon to make sure the head injury was all that he accumulated from the fight. Lancelot gave Leon the water skin and he drank.

"Thanks Lance." said Leon.

"Not a problem. Just don't get yourself knocked unconscious again." said Lancelot.

"Will do." said Leon rubbing his head.

Percival pulled a pain relieving draught out of the medical bag. He uncorked it and handed the vile to Leon.

"Drink this. It will help with the pain and the nausea." Percival said.

"Since when did you become a physician?" asked Gwaine.

"I used to help my village's local physician."

Percival and Gwaine became solemn. They were once again reminded of Merlin. Percival and Gwaine joined the other knights as they all sat and talked. Leon sat against the tree and drank the contents of the vile. As the knights conversed about battle strategy the draught began to take effect. His eyelids began to droop as the conversation rolled on.

"So if we surround the home while Arthur is inside then (yawns) then…" Leon began to say.

Leon's eyes closed fully mid sentence and his head lolled as he finally fell out.

"We knew that was coming." said Lancelot.

He reached for Leon's cloak and Arthur passed it to him. Lancelot then draped it over Leon placing the collar at his neck.

"So how long is he going to be out?" asked Arthur.

"It should only be a few hours." Percival answered him.

"Then let us put a plan together and when Leon wakes up, we will ride out."


	12. You have and will do well

**A/N: So hello lovelies. I now present you with chapter 12. I literally finished it today in health class(I had nothing else to do). So I go to homeroom and my friend asked me if I finished. I said loudly that I finally finished chapter 12. My homeroom teacher asked what about. I say say that it's for a t.v. show ****called Merlin. She then tells me that she loves the show Merlin. I almost had a heart attack right there. It was so cool! O.K. now my little story is over so read the chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly and Morgana was rising from a restful slumber. She began to make some type of breakfast when she turned to find two young women in her home. She was startled at first but soon came to realize that they were two of her Iradescas.<p>

"I trust you bring me good news." Morgana said.

"My Lady, we have brought you a knight of Camelot." said the angel named Sophia.

Morgana gave a sly smile. Everything was going according to plan.

"What would be the name of this sir knight?" she asked.

"His name is Elyan. We had some trouble getting him though." said the other angel named Ariella.

"Those knights were so rude; they kept trying to stop us. Even the knight we claimed tried to. But do not worry my lady, he is under our control." said Sophia.

"Has he been questioned?" Morgana ordered.

"He has my lady. We started with simple questions and made a startling discovery." Ariella said afraid of what the Lady Morgana would do.

"What is this discovery? Answer me!" Morgana yelled.

"The only tie he has to Camelot is being a knight and a new one at that." said Sophia.

"His only other tie to Camelot is a sister named Guinevere who is a servant girl." said Ariella.

It took a moment for the information to sink in. A great and evil smirk began to grow upon Morgana's shadowed face.

"So you have brought me a knight and the perfect bait for questioning. You have done well my children, you have done well." said Morgana in a warm tone.

"Thank you, my lady." the angels said simultaneously.

"You are dismissed. I must speak with our knight." Morgana ordered.

Sophia and Ariella hurried to get home. Both were quite thrilled at their success with the knight but deep down they were troubled.

"Maybe we should try to take another Sophia. What do you think?" asked Ariella.

Sophia stopped running and turned towards her sister. Ariella's big, bright green eyes looked fearful. They both knew what happened to those who did not do the will of their lady. Sophia strode toward her sister with a sympathetic smile. Her white dress glistened in the sunlight. She took Ariella's face in her hands and looked into her sister's eyes.

"Sister, do not fear. We have done the lady's will and she is pleased." she said.

Sophia took some of her sister's chestnut hair and pulled it behind her ear.

"Sophia, why must we do this?" Ariella questioned tears forming.

"We must do this because our wretched mother did not care for us. She sold us when father died. To her we were a burden, a weight she needed to be free of."

Sophia's crystal blue eyes were now brimming with tears. She let go of her sister and turned so that Ariella could not see.

"Why does Ariella always ask about this? She knows how the story goes." she thought.

Ariella took her sister and wrapped her in the type of hug their father would give them in a time of struggle. Sophia rested her head in the crook of her sister's neck. Ariella stroked her sister's sun-lit blonde hair and tried to calm her.

"Shshsh Sophia, I apologize. I know what happened to us and why. It is just too horrible to fathom, a mother ridding herself of her unwanted children. Worse, she sold us into something so dreadful and too large to fight."

Sophia lifted her head and wiped the tears from her now blood shot eyes. She looked at Ariella with a sense of pride.

"Sister, you are so young but surprise me by being wise beyond your years in the most important of moments."

Ariella took Sophia's and held onto it tightly.

"Let's go home." Ariella said.

They ran through the woods for some time until they reached a clearing. At the center a century old willow stood tall, her branches billowing in the breeze. The sisters walked toward it as their bodies became translucent. When they reached the tree, hand in hand, they both said dreamily

"Subtus Nos Natura Et Forma Est Radix"

Sophia and Ariella's bodies melted into the tree. In place of where they stood were two purple hyacinths.

* * *

><p>Morgana took her horse and rode for a few miles to a large clearing where many a man was waiting. They all sat and stared round the woods with enthralled eyes. Among them stood a knight with dark skin and even darker eyes. His chain mail was matted with dirt as though he had fallen in a bog. Morgana's green eyes stared at him intently. Though he was enchanted the knight seemed to act as though he were protecting the inhabitants.<p>

"Only Sophia could have made him take guard. She is very protective of the army. She and her sister will be rewarded later." said Morgana.

"Sir Elyan!" Morgana spoke aloud.

The dark knight turned around his dark eyes shining under the enchantment. He saw the Lady Morgana and walked towards the mistress that beckoned to him. Elyan came to stand in front of her and knelt on one knee, head bowed.

"Yes my lady." he spoke softly.

Morgana looked down at the knight, her hand grazing his chin as she lifted his head. She stared into the coffee colored orbs which gazed at her longingly.

"Rise sir knight, we have much work to be done." Morgana ordered.

Elyan rose from his spot and followed Morgana to the horse she had ridden to the clearing. They both settled themselves upon the saddle and began to ride back.

* * *

><p>Merlin was in pain, so great that the slightest movement or touch sent his body into tremor filled fits. All of his stab wounds and gashes had stopped bleeding some time ago. Most of his body was covered in blood and swollen with various colored bruises. His cuts had become inflamed from the lack of treatment he received. The shoulder in which he was stabbed and poisoned had swelled to the size of an apple; it had become infected quickly. His limbs felt like lead because he has hung from Morgana's chains for what felt like an eternity.<p>

Merlin's sense of time was muddled because of his unconscious kidnapping and long amounts of torture. After delving into the black abyss of unconsciousness for some hours Merlin began to come round. All he was aware of was the excruciating pain he felt. It suddenly all came back to him, the kidnapping, the questioning, and the torture.

"Morgana?" he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

He heard no response and decided to try and open his eyes. As he opened them the world seemed to spin and nausea grew within his stomach. Merlin closed his eyes and fought the nausea and dizziness down. Once he collected himself he opened his eyes to Morgana's abode. She was not there but that did not lessen his worry. By the amount of sunlight flooding through the window it seemed to be midday. As he turned his head to get a better look pain shot thru his body. Merlin winced and gathered himself as the pain seemed to dull. He opened his eyes to a horrifying sight. To his right Gwen hung by another set of chains, her body covered in gashes and her right arm a deep purple from bruising.

"Gwen!" he called out to her as loud as he could.

His throat was severely dry from not having water in 2 days.

"Gwen?" he called again.

She did not answer his call. Merlin did not know that Morgana had drugged her; he thought she was just unconscious.

"Why did she take Gwen? How long has she been her? What did she do to her?" Merlin thought.

So many questions were reeling thru his mind. Merlin's head began to protest all of the excitement that was going on. He was completely unaware that he had a head injury except for the unbearable head ache. Merlin began to try and turn towards Gwen and get her attention. This was his worst idea yet. Merlin's entire body fought his movements and sent tremors thru his body. As he convulsed his head began to pound and the world spinning. He still tried to reach Gwen but she did not hear him. Merlin tried to fight the dark force that tried to pull but his efforts were unlucky. His eyes soon rolled back and his body went limp as he sank into oblivion.

* * *

><p>"Sir Elyan we are about to meet someone that is very important. There is something you must do for me concerning her." said Morgana.<p>

"Whatever it may be it shall be done." Elyan replied.

They walked into her home, both Merlin and Guinevere's unconscious bodies hanging from their chains. Morgana's looked at them with disgust.

"Stay where you are." Morgana ordered Elyan.

Elyan just looked ahead, his feet firmly on the ground. Morgana strode towards Merlin until she was just inches from his face. Hand raised she slapped his left cheek.

"ARGH!" Merlin yelled.

"Wake fool! You've had enough beauty sleep." she said.

Merlin's vision began to become clear and the sight of Elyan made him worried.

"What have you done to him?" Merlin questioned.

"It was my angels, Merlin. I needed a knight." she replied.

Morgana began to walk towards Guinevere a sly smile forming on her face.

"Don't touch her!"Merlin yelled.

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you. She needs to learn that her actions have consequences."

Morgana looked from Gwen to Elyan. He did not acknowledge either hostage. Elyan seemed to have no recollection of them. Morgana was quite pleased with this.

Guinevere still hung from the chains which bound her to this living nightmare. Morgana had a gleam of excitement in her eyes. She wanted to see the fear in Gwen's eyes, the hurt of knowing her brother was lost.

"Puerum Dormientem Excitare Carus" said Morgana, her hand outstretched towards Guinevere.

Golden tendrils of light escaped from Morgana's fingertips. They seemed to spark as they reached Gwen's skin and her eyes opened wide with pain and fear written across them.

"Don't hurt me, please?" Gwen whimpered.

"I have no intention of inflicting pain upon you, not just yet." Morgana said smugly.

Gwen was taking in her surroundings. She turned her head and saw Merlin hanging from his chains. Her face contorted with sorrow and hurt. She was glad to see Merlin awake but greatly disturbed by the severity of his wounds. He seemed so vulnerable in her eyes even though he tried to look strong.

"What has she done to you?" Gwen spoke softly.

Merlin did not hear her however. His blue eyes clouded with sleep and confusion was staring attentively at a figure in the corner. Gwen followed his gaze and gasped at the sight.

"Elyan?" Gwen questioned.

Morgana turned toward her and smirked.

"He cannot hear you. He is under my control so do not try and reason with him, for I am the only reason he so believes in.

Gwen's eyes began to tear up at this thought. She looked into Elyan's eyes but they were blank; he was unfazed by the whole situation.

"Elyan, snap out of it. You can fight this, please." Gwen screamed.

Elyan just looked straight ahead and awaited his next command. The screaming, pleading woman did not shake his focus.

"Sir Elyan." Morgana spoke.

"Yes my lady?" he replied, anxious to know his order.

"Kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And now shit will go down.**


	13. Don't hurt them!

**A/N: OK so I know I left you with a cliffhanger but please don't kill me yet. I had to right a chapter for the knights because it is vital to reach the climax. So this chapter doesn't have anything to do with the cliffhanger. Please don't hurt me(ducks under table)! I've already started the next chapter so don't worry, it'll be up soo****n**.

* * *

><p>As Leon slept beneath the tree the others began to formulate a plan on how to stop Morgana and save those held hostage. Before Leon fell out he was talking about surrounding Morgana's hide out while Arthur went inside to distract her. All the knights thought this was a pretty good plan.<p>

"But what if she knows we are coming and sends out some of her army?" Percival questioned.

"Well she knows that we were coming to save Guinevere and Merlin anyway." Arthur replied.

They all fell into a pensive silence as they tried to think of new strategies.

"Morgana will not know when we are coming though." Lancelot said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, when Morgana sees Arthur she will call to her army. If we are already in position we can stop them before reaching Morgana's hideout. It's brilliant!" said Gwaine.

Their plan was brilliant indeed. The only flaw was two Iradescas were listening in on their plan.

"We should tell the lady." said Rowena.

"There is not enough time and we must stop this planning, but how?" said Ysmay.

Rowena and Ysmay's eyes darted around the camp looking for a way to stop the planning. Ysmay's hazel eyes landed on Leon's sleeping form and the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Rowena, go forth and warn the Lady Morgana. I know how to stop these foolish knights." said Ysmay.

"Quae Videntur Per Modum" she whispered.

With that Ysmay became invisible to all those around. She walked stealthily through the camp trying not to step upon a twig or fallen leaf. Ysmay successfully crossed the camp unnoticed and knelt beside the sleeping knight. Leon was entirely unaware of the presence next to him due to his own exhaustion and the draught Percival had given him.

"Ita Tantibus Incipit" Ysmay spoke softly in his ear.

In Leon's mind he began to relive his worst memories. He relived all of the deaths of his closest friends and knights. Leon watched Morgana's short reign over Camelot and all those innocent lives cut short by her doing.

The knights were all roused from their intense planning by Leon's screams. His body was thrashing about and his brow was furrowed in a look of despair. Leon's eyes were screwed shut and his knuckles were turning white as his fists squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Don't hurt them, I'm begging you!" Leon pleaded.

They all rushed toward Leon trying to help him. Arthur and Gwaine held down Leon's arms to stop him from hurting himself further. Percival told Lancelot to get the water skin. From there Percival took Leon's head in his hands and tried to calm him.

Lancelot raced across camp to get the water skin.

Rowena was hidden among the trees watching him. She always let Ysmay take the glory for the men they've captured. She wanted some of Morgana's praise for her own. Rowena took Lancelot from behind, covering his mouth with her hands and began to sing softly in his ear.

"_Sir Knight please do not fear me,_

_silence is the golden key._

_If you come and follow me, _

_we can set your lover free." _

Lancelot's eyes widened with the gleam of enchantment raging in them. He stayed silent and followed Rowena into the forest.

"Leon! Leon, I need you to wake up for me." Percival spoke.

"Don't hurt them; they've done nothing to you Morgana!" Leon shouted.

All of the knights were shocked by his statement but they continued in trying to wake him.

"Leon it's not real, none of it is real. If you wake up it will all be over. All you have to do is open your eyes." Percival pleaded with him.

Leon's body kept trying to fight back against his restraints. Nothing would rouse Leon from the horrid nightmare which plagued him. Ysmay hid in the trees watching the chaos surrounding the camp.

"I think you've suffered enough. Sit Tantibus Cessare Et Excitaret" she whispered.

Leon's fear filled eyes opened; finally he was rid of the nightmare. A sheet of sweat lay upon his skin and he shook uncontrollably. Gwaine and Arthur began to ease their grips on Leon.

"Leon, you okay mate?" Gwaine asked.

"Lance, can you give me the...Lance?" Arthur asked with a quizzical expression.

The others turned their heads to find Lancelot missing.

"Where'd 'e go?" asked Gwaine.

"Let's look." said Arthur.

They went off into the forest a little to look for him. Percival was a little skeptical if Leon had a real nightmare or if someone gave it to him.

"Leon, what do you remember?" he asked.

Leon had stopped shaking and he looked straight at Percival.

"We were talking about strategy and then it all went black. At some point I could hear someone whispering nonsense; it sounded like another language."

He paused not for dramatic effect but to try and figure out how to explain it when he could not.

"Don't worry, that's all I needed to know." Percival told him reassuringly.

Leon smiled back but his eyes showed pain, guilt, and a raw fear that could only surface after fighting in a battle. Arthur and Gwaine returned with no Lancelot.

"He's nowhere to be found." Gwaine said.

Their faces showed defeat but they masked it when they saw Leon.

"There are two sets of tracks leading from camp in the northeast direction. One set from a man, Lancelot of course, and a woman's. It must have been an Iradesca." said Arthur.

"Um Gwaine, do you think you could..." Percival started to ask.

"Check on Leon, sure." he replied.

Gwaine walked over to the tree and sat next to Leon. He seemed to not want to talk but Gwaine got him to open up. They began talking and Leon seemed to be speaking about the nightmare from the look on Gwaine's face.

"What's wrong Percival?" Arthur questioned.

"I think Leon's nightmare was brought about by someone else. Possibly an Iradesca trying to make a distraction." he replied.

"They may have been listening in on our plan. Why are you suspicious about the nightmare though? Everyone has night mares now and again."

"Leon said he heard someone whispering things in another language."

"If they know of our plan we have to ride out immediately. Morgana may do something drastic if she knows. Ready the horses." Arthur ordered.

"Yes my lord." said Percival.

Percival went to untie the horses reigns. Arthur went over by Gwaine and Leon. Gwaine gripped Leon's shoulder and had a smile that said "We'll get through it."

"Do you think you will be able to ride?" Arthur said directing the question at Leon.

Leon looked up at Arthur half-smiling.

"Absolutely Sire." he replied.

Arthur put out his hand for Leon to take and he graciously took it. Gwaine also helped Leon to his feet. A wave of dizziness crashed unto Leon as he stood but it subsided once he had steadied.

"Leon, go help Percival with the horses and get your head checked. Gwaine help me clean camp."

"Yes Sire." they said simultaneously.

As Gwaine and Arthur cleaned up Percival redressed Leon's head wound. Within ten minutes they were riding out, Arthur led with Gwaine while Leon and Percival took up the rear. The horses rode at a gallop, the red Pendragon cloaks billowing behind them.

"It's time to fight." the knights all thought.


	14. I Promise

**A/N: Well hello readers, I promised you this chapter would be up soon. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>"Kill her."<em>

Morgana's tone was cold and unfeeling. Elyan bowed his head, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. Gwen screamed, pleading with him not to do this. Merlin's throat was bone dry and yelling only made it worse. His voice was cracking but he continued scream at Elyan and tried to reason with him. The scene seemed to play out in slow motion.

"Elyan don't do it!" Merlin yelled.

Elyan unsheathed his sword and pulled it backward, readying himself for the deathly blow he would deal his sister. Merlin's magic swelled up inside of him, ready to be used but then something happened. Just as Elyan's arm began to move forward Rowena ran into the hideout yelling to the Lady Morgana at the top of her lungs.

"Elyan, stop!" Morgana ordered.

Gwen's sobs seemed to calm when Elyan put his sword back into its sheath.

"They are coming my Lady! The knights are riding towards us as we speak." Rowena said trying to catch her breath.

Morgana was mortified by Rowena's exclamation.

"Why must Arthur be so devoted? The fool risks his kingdom for what? A clumsy servant and a good for nothing lover, ridiculous!" she thought.

"Elyan!" Morgana ordered. "Go with Rowena and gather the men, we have company coming."

"My lady, Ysmay went to prepare the men and I brought another knight. He looks to prove useful in battle." said Rowena.

She walked out of the doorway and led a very dazed Lancelot inside.

"You've brought me Lancelot, the bravest and most noble knight of Camelot." Morgana said with a sly smile. "Rowena, I am quite pleased. Take him to the others and ready for battle."

Merlin's mouth opened but no words came out. He was speechless; this Iradesca took one of the people closest to him. Finally words began to flow from his mouth.

"Lancelot, you don't have to listen! Fight back! Fight for Arthur and Camelot and...me. Please, I can't lose you, not like this." Merlin said as he tried to fight back the tears.

Merlin was now furious; his magic began to rise with his anger. He wanted to suppress it but he was blinded by the hatred he felt towards Morgana and those who were part of this plot against Camelot.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked still dazed.

Hope rose in Merlin but it was shot down when Rowena whispered in Lancelot's ear and he sank back into blinded obedience. Merlin didn't know what to do about the situation. Part of him knew Lancelot wouldn't want him to risk his magic but it may have been the only way to save him. Merlin didn't get a choice though, his magic made that decision for him.

Merlin blinked and his eyes turned gold. His magic burst out in a wave of energy making Merlin's skin quiver. It caused Rowena, Lancelot, Elyan, and Morgana to be thrown back. Gwen and Merlin's chains broke apart. Gwen was thrown back and Merlin dropped to the floor. Pain shot through his body and he couldn't move. Gwen sat up; her face had a look of complete and utter shock. Merlin got himself to turn over and looked at her. His face was apologetic and pained.

"Gw..Gwen, run and f..find Arthur! I'll be fine just g..get to safety!" he tried to yell.

Gwen came out of her stupor and rushed towards Merlin. Magic or not they needed to get out of this hell hole.

"G..go! Morgana's c..coming to and you n..need to w..warn them. I pr..promise I'll b..be fine, I may be sm..small but remember I'm i..in di..disguise." he said cracking a half smile. Gwen smiled back at him.

"I'm not leaving you." she told him.

"N..no go, it'll b..be fine. Pl..please." Merlin replied.

Merlin's eyes were pleading with Gwen and she decided to listen.

"I'll be back, we'll find you. I promise." Gwen told him reassuringly.

Gwen kissed Merlin's forehead as they both heard Morgana and the others begin to groan. She turned and ran out the door hoping to find Arthur soon. White spots danced across Merlin's vision as he watched Guinevere run through the doorway. He smiled knowing that she would be okay. What would happen to him would be another story.

Morgana's eyes opened to see that Guinevere was gone. She sat up to show a face of pure fury and rushed towards Merlin. Blackness began to creep up from the corners of his eyes but Merlin fought it down. Morgana stared down at him in disgust.

"So the idiot has magic." Morgana said.

"The idiot does." Merlin replied dryly.

Morgana wasn't amused by his humor. She kicked him in the stomach causing Merlin to gasp as the wind was knocked out of him.

"This will keep you from doing me anymore harm." Morgana spat at him.

With that a vial of some black liquid was shoved down Merlin's throat. He choked on the contents but they finally went down. Merlin's head began to spin and the blackness of his unconscious took hold of him once more.

"I will not have some fool ruin my plans with his own petty magic. Elyan, Lancelot follow Rowena. Take the boy and throw him in the cage. He must come with us to battle."

A smirk rose upon Morgana's face as wretched plot formed in her mind. Lancelot and Elyan took Merlin by the arms, his body dragging on the floor and followed Rowena. Morgana stepped out of her hideout and breathed in what she felt to be the day of a new beginning.

Elyan and Lancelot followed Rowena into the woods to a clearing where a barred wagon stood. Rowena stepped towards it and outstretched her hand toward the lock.

"Aperire" she whispered.

The lock became undone and Rowena opened the gated cell.

"Throw the boy in and shackle him." Rowena ordered.

Lancelot and Elyan obeyed by quite literally throwing Merlin into the cell. Merlin's severely injured body hit the metal bars causing him to yell out in pain. He still did not wake from his drugged slumber but the pain he felt could be seen on his face. Lancelot shackled Merlin to the bars and walked out of the little cell. Elyan relocked it and both followed Rowena to go and get the others who would fight this battle. Morgana came to the wagon a few moments later and mounted the horse. From there she would wait to lead her army into the battle which would end the feud of what was rightfully hers.

* * *

><p>Guinevere ran through the forest listening for the sound of hooves. She kept running not knowing which direction she was going but ran just the same. Soon the sound of hooves could be heard and Guinevere ran towards them, her body protesting all of the excitement. Red cloaks came into view and Guinevere began to shout for her king and lover.<p>

"Arthur! Arthur!" she yelled.

A familiar golden blonde turned in her direction and smiled so happily. He galloped towards Guinevere but his smile left him as soon as he saw her injuries.

"Oh Guinevere what did she do to you?" Arthur asked her.

He took Guinevere in his arms, careful of her injuries and she just took a moment and cried. Gwen just let herself be lost in the moment before their horrid reality would return.

"Arthur, Merlin is worse than I am. I wanted to escape with him but he was so weak. He told me to go without him so we could warn you. I shouldn't have left him, who knows what Morgana's doing to him and…" Gwen rambled between sobs.

"Guinevere, what did you have to warn me about?" Arthur asked in a calming tone.

"Morgana's coming and she has men ready to fight. They have Elyan and Lancelot and those women. It's going to be a hard fight and I don't know if Merlin will last long enough. It's so horrid if I lose you I don't know what I would do." Guinevere spoke.

She broke into sobs once more and Arthur held her close. Percival came over with medical supplies and gave Arthur a look his eyes darting between him and Guinevere. Arthur nodded and began to slowly come out of Guinevere's tightening embrace but kept his hands holding hers.

"Guinevere can you let Percival fix you up?" he asked her softly.

She wiped away her tears and nodded, Percival helped to clean her wounds. After about twenty minutes Guinevere was cleaned and bandaged. Arthur helped Guinevere onto his horse then mounted himself. As they began to ride Guinevere held tightly onto Arthur and nestled her head into his back. Arthur smiled as she did so and held the hand that hugged him so tight.

"Arthur found me Merlin. He'll find you too." Guinevere murmured.

Her breathing evened out as she slumped into her king. Arthur's smile widened thinking that this was the first time she had probably felt safe in days.

"We'll find him Guinevere, we'll stop Morgana." he said to himself. "I promise."


	15. The Time is Coming

**A/N: Hello sweeties! I have my cousins wedding on Saturday so I most likely won't be posting until after that. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Sophia, Ariella, and the other Iradescas were preparing the thirty enslaved men for battle. Ariella was arranging a man's sheath and Sophia came over with a sword for the soldier.<p>

"You'll really do this with me?" Ariella asked her sister.

"Ariella, it may be the only chance we have to be free. I want you to have a better life than what we've lived in for the past 30 years. You do not want this life and neither do I. Do you understand the plan?" Sophia replied.

"May we go over it once more? I don't want to ruin our chances of true freedom." Ariella said, hope intertwined with anxiety in her tone.

Sophia leaned in towards her sister and whispered in her ear.

"When the lady calls for battle we run for the trees. From there we will help the Pendragon in whatever way we can."

"Good luck and try to keep in touch with thoughts." Ariella said.

"Good luck indeed." Sophia said.

The men were ready and the Iradescas called to them. They proceeded to form six lines of five men. Once they were situated the march towards where Morgana waited.

As the army marched towards Morgana a most terrible smile formed on her pure white face. Arthur only had four men including himself. She had thirty men including 2 knights of Camelot. This plan could not fail her. She turned her head towards Merlin's sleeping body and began to laugh.

"He only thinks he has gone through the worst of his torture. What I've done is nothing compared to what I am going to do." she thought.

* * *

><p>Arthur nudged Guinevere in the side, being careful not to reopen her wounds. She began to move trying to get away from the elbow which nudged her.<p>

"Guinevere, I need you to get up for me. We're almost to Morgana's." he whispered to her.

The sound of Morgana's name sent shivers up Guinevere's spine. She sat up rather quickly, her cuts protesting every movement. A hovel soon came into view, hidden somewhat by the foliage. Guinevere tensed at the sight, images of her ordeal inside of that hovel flashing through her mind. Arthur had noticed due to the hand he held squeezed his tighter.

"Guinevere are you alright? If you want to stay out here that is absolutely fine?" Arthur asked her hesitantly. The way she had tensed up worried him though he did not show it.

"I'll be fine Arthur, do not fret." she replied.

The knights halted and dismounted their horses. Arthur helped Guinevere down and handed her a dagger. She took it and followed him with the others. Arthur led them toward the door; all were in position in case of an attack. He opened the door slowly to reveal no one inside. They all came and the knights scoured the hovel. Guinevere just stood in the doorway, her fear holding her in place. Her face was terror stricken, the torture she endured replaying in her mind.

"No one is here Arthur. I saw some foot tracks outside." Percival was saying.

Arthur was not listening to him. His eyes were fixated on the pool of blood that was beginning to dry and the drag marks which led towards the door.

"Guinevere? Whose blood is this?" Arthur asked her, trying to mask his fear.

"It's Merlin's blood Arthur. Morgana tortured him in the cruelest of ways. His gashes were all infected and swollen when I woke. She did something to his shoulder as well. It was gravely infected and swollen in a grotesque fashion. I didn't see what was happening but I remember his screams as Morgana spoke nonsense."

"Is he that bad?" Gwaine asked.

"Before all of this he had a head wound because of Agraivane. I had to beg Morgana to heal it. If she didn't he would probably be dead." she replied.

Arthur held an emotionless face while inside it felt as though everything was falling apart. His best friend was going through so much pain and it was all because he knew Arthur. It seemed unfair that Merlin had to go through all of the torture simply because they knew each other.

"I'm going to kill her! I will strike her where she stands because of what she has done. My love and my friend have been tortured because of her selfish actions."

"Arthur you must stay calm. It will be the only to help Merlin be free safely." Guinevere said.

"She's right." Leon added.

Arthur's emotionless facade faltered and his eyes showed all the fear and anger he felt. It only showed for a few moments and was now hidden beneath the determination of the crown prince.

"Percival, you said you say foot tracks outside?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes Sire." he replied.

"They will most likely lead us to Morgana and the others. Guinevere, I want you to stay here, I cannot risk you being hurt anymore."

"I will not stay here Arthur!" she stated with persistence. "I promised Merlin we would come back for him and we will. I will not sit here while you, Leon, Gwaine, and Percival go out there to stop Morgana. My brother is out there and I will not stay here like a proper lady should. I'm going to fight for him, and Merlin, and you. This is going to end, now!" Guinevere huffed.

The knights were silent as Guinevere berated Arthur for trying to make her stay. They had never seen her yell at Arthur or stand up to him in such a way. It showed that she wasn't the average lady. As Queen she would not just sit there and answer to the King as most ladies of the court would.

"Oh Arthur I am so sorry I had no right to say those things and..." she began to say.

"Guinevere, I understand. I didn't expect that you would stay here. I was only hoping that you would stay so that you wouldn't hurt yourself further."Arthur replied.

Guinevere smiled at her lover.

"Well I'm not staying here. I'm fighting with all of you."

"Let's get out of 'ere and follow those tracks." Gwaine said.

"Yes let's go" Arthur ordered.

Arthur led the knights and Guinevere out of the hovel. Percival walked towards the foot tracks. Everyone followed to see to male sets on either side of drag lines.

"This way." Arthur ordered. "We continue on foot."

* * *

><p>Merlin was unsure of what was happening. His entire body was pain filled and nausea rolled around his stomach. His head felt as though someone was stabbing a thousand knives into it. The only thing he could remember was Morgana saying he had magic. He cursed himself for letting her see.<p>

"Ugh" Merlin said.

His voice was cracking when he spoke. Merlin tried to move his body but his wounds protested as they began to reopen. He soon became aware of the shackles locked tightly around his wrists.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

Morgana had heard Merlin coming to. She turned to see the pain, the fear, and the confusion in his eyes. His face screwed tight at the slightest movement. She laughed at his inner turmoil.

"'aving f-fun?" he asked.

"Oh this is only the beginning. Once Arthur shows we'll really have fun." she sneered.

"I d-don't thin' we h-have the sa-same def-finite of f-fun." Merlin retorted.

With that five people came running through the foliage. All had looks of disgust when their eyes lay upon Morgana and turn to dread once they saw Merlin. Arthur didn't know what to expect but this was far worse than what he imagined. Merlin's eyes were opened to slits and he had a look of sheer anguish.

"Merlin?" he asked.

Morgana was not amused and thought she would rattle things up a little.

"Torquent Ut Dolor Non Cessare" she said.

Morgana's hand was outstretched toward Merlin her eyes turning gold. As her hand began twist and her fingers moved about closing and opening so did Merlin's body. He tried to hold back his screams but the pain was too much to bear.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Arthur screamed.

Gwaine like Arthur began to run for Morgana. Percival grabbed Gwaine by the arm but Arthur was too quick for him. He ran sword at the ready but Morgana had other plans.

"Sit Vites Ligare Te" she said turning towards him.

Vines grew from his feet and bound themselves around him tightly. They became tighter and tighter until Arthur dropped his sword. Merlin was still screaming as his body was being used as a puppet.

"Well Arthur nice of you to join me. You have the best view to watch your friend die." Morgana said, her voice dripping with venom.


	16. Magic & Battles

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I left you with an evil cliffie and it's been a long time but I have an explanation. I had one of the worst cases of writer's block, the worst I've ever had. It was awful and then I got sick and my brain could barely comprehend life. But now it is done and my face has sun burn. Seriously I was in the sun for 2 hours. I'm too white for life! Anyways please read & review!**

* * *

><p>Those words rang in Arthur's ears; repeating over and over.<p>

"_Is this what she really wanted?_" he thought, "_To rip all that I care about apart for the kingdom._"

Morgana called for battle to commence. Her men charged for Arthur's and the knights retaliated. They knew people of Camelot would die but it was for the sake of the kingdom. The knights and Guinevere continued to fight while Arthur was defenseless and was trying to be free of his bonds.

As Arthur did this he continued to stare at Merlin. His body was covered in sweat and fresh blood. The many gashes he had covering his upper body had reopened. Merlin's torso had only mere ribbons of skin left. You could see Merlin was trying to hold back his screams but it was all too much.

Merlin screeched once more.

Arthur had never heard anything like the screams which emanated from Merlin. Of all that Arthur had seen and heard nothing could compare to those piercing, agonizing, and petrified screams. Arthur could only watch as Morgana used her magic on Merlin. His binds squeezed tighter as he tried to break free and help him. Arthur could almost feel every wound opening and the sheer agony Merlin was in. Morgana's grin widened as Arthur remained speechless. The sound of swords clashing and Merlin's blood curdling screams were music to her ears.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sophia.<em>" Ariella thought.

Across the clearing a little ways beyond the battle a blonde headed girl peeked out from behind a tree.

"_Ariella, I may have an idea._" she replied in thought.

"_What are you thinking?_"

"_We cannot try to lift the enchantment on all of the men. We do not possess such power and the lady would become suspicious._" Sophia replied.

"_If we can break that which holds Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot it will give help to those aiding the Pendragon._"

Sophia nodded in agreement.

"_Ready?_"

"_Ready._"

Both outstretched their arms forward, palms facing each other. Sophia closed her eyes followed by Ariella. They began to sum up all of the power they possessed and called upon their elders for the strength to do this.

"An Magia Nos An Magia Nos Quaerere Fecit Viri Elyan et Lancelot Animos Ita Infirma Opus Est Factum Ut Sunt Sic Haec Animas Animos Liberos"

Sophia and Ariella's palms had scars that represented two ancient runes. One represented sister, the other, angel. As they continued to repeat the spell their rune scars began to glow a golden color. Their eyes opened revealing the same fiery gold.

* * *

><p>Gwaine was trying to hold off Elyan and Lancelot. Percival, Leon, and Gwen were fighting the others in Morgana's army. Those of Camelot tried not to kill those who were enslaved but death was inevitable. Even if those who were enslaved were brought back to Camelot they would never return to normal.<p>

"Come on mates, let's stop this shall we?" Gwaine said.

Neither Elyan nor Lancelot acknowledged Gwaine's comment parrying his coming blows. This continued but the two knights soon overpowered Gwaine. When Elyan and Lancelot achieved the upper hand it left Gwaine on the ground two swords at his throat.

"You don't 'ave to do this." Gwaine said.

His face was a mask of his usual self but his eyes were that of a pleading child. Sadly he accepted his fate, death by a brother.

_Thump_

Gwaine opened his eyes not even realizing that he had closed them. Lancelot and Elyan had dropped their swords and were squeezing their hands to their heads. As they did so the knights eyes continued to widen, the glazed look leaving them. Gwaine took this opportunity to stand and reached for his sword. Weapon in hand Gwaine stood there, sword at the ready just watching the two knights.

"_What the bloody 'ell?_" he thought.

Then the knights faces relaxed and they slumped to the ground.

It took a few moments but Elyan and Lancelot came to. Both had looks of mass confusion displayed upon their faces.

"What the.."

Gwaine saw no threat and helped them into a sitting position.

"Welcome back mates!" he said smiling. "Not much time to explain. You were both enchanted by Morgana and fought on her side. You've somehow become un-enchanted and we need you to fight so we can save Merlin. Got it?"

Both Elyan and Lancelot nodded in agreement. They had all gotten up and headed towards the others to continue the fight.

* * *

><p>Sophia and Ariella's eyes began to return to their natural colors, their hands similarly fading. The spell was extremely difficult but they were able to finish it successfully. Both smiled weakly at each other. The immense amount of magic needed for the spell had exhausted them to the greatest extent. Before they could even speak a word the exhaustion had taken over and they fell into the welcoming blackness.<p>

* * *

><p>All Merlin could feel was pure pain radiating through his body. As Morgana continued to torture him Merlin knew that his body could not take much more but he had to fight it. He opened his eyes and they found Arthur. He looked so angry and worried but about what? He couldn't be this worried for Merlin; he was just a servant.<p>

That is when he heard it.

"Morgana just let Merlin go. What has he done to deserve this? Your hatred is blinding you and causing you to hurt your friends. Just stop this please?"

"Arthur you are so foolish. Merlin must go through this because he not only will get you to break but now I know he is a traitor. Arthur, he turned his back and fought against his own kind."

Arthur had a puzzled look displayed on his face.

"Oh you didn't know?" she asked in an innocent tone. "Our friend Merlin here has magic."


	17. A Reveal to Change Them All

**A/N: So hi everyone! i would just like to ask for this chapter please please please review. I want to know if you think I did it justice. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"No." Merlin said his voice barely a whisper.<p>

"_Why? Why did she have to tell him? How could I not see it coming? Arthur must be so angry?_" Merlin's feverish brain was reeling with thoughts as the conversation between brother and sister played out.

Arthur was at a complete loss for words. His eyes were wide with shock.

"_Merlin has magic._"

The statement seemed so wrong but it also seemed right. Arthur couldn't understand, he was so angry and confused. But he wasn't angry that Merlin practiced magic, he was angry that Merlin didn't tell him. Over the past four years they had become so close, brothers even. They told each other almost everything. Arthur could understand being under the threat of execution but still. _Did Merlin truly think that he would betray him and let him be executed?_What it all comes down to is that Arthur feels betrayed but that could be dealt with later. Right now Arthur did not care that Merlin had magic nor did he think he would ever care. No matter what secrets had been held they needed each other. Merlin needed Arthur to help him out of this horrible predicament. Arthur needed to act now.

"I don't care that he has magic. _Our _father always taught magic was evil. I can see he was not completely correct. There is no way that Merlin could be evil, not a bone in his body could ever possess it. But you Morgana, the depths of your soul are filled with hatred. You have let your power corrupt you and twist all that you ever knew into evil. If I am misunderstanding then tell me but you know in the end I speak the truth." he said with pure determination.

Morgana could not believe what her brother had just said. How could he not care? Morgana was disgusted by him and then he had the audacity to say she was evil. All that she had done was for a just cause. Sacrifice was needed to reach her goal for peace and magic to reign free. She dismounted her horse and began to walk towards him.

"_He wouldn't understand."_

"He says this now but do not be foolish sister. If he wins this war the boy will die at his hand and reign just as his father. You must stay strong." a voice in Morgana's head said. It sounded strangely like Morgause.

_"Maybe he does want change. Maybe he will not be like Uther." _Morgana thought.

"You have seen Arthur in action. The prince cares for nothing but himself, the laws of Camelot, and it's tyrant leader. It is time that Camelot prosper in a new age where magic reigns in peace." the voice replied.

Morgana listened to the voice of her sister and finally came face to face with Arthur. She took his chin in her hands turning his face towards her as he tried to pull away.

"Do not speak lies Arthur. I know what you will do in the end. I am no fool." she spat. Her left hand began to reach for her dagger.

Merlin was speechless and unsure of what would happen. He just watched Arthur, studying his face trying to read the emotions. It was quite difficult for the bleary, fever glazed eyes to comprehend. Arthur's eyes seemed to flood with hundreds of emotions, but his face was that of pure shock. It worried Merlin but something was unsettling, Arthur looked hurt.

Merlin was about to speak, the words finally coming to him. That's when he heard it. That's when he heard Arthur the words he had always wanted to hear.

"I don't care that he has magic."

Merlin did not hear the rest of the conversation. His mind had latched itself onto that sentence. Merlin could feel pride rising in him. He was never sure how Arthur would react to his magic. The doubtful side of Merlin thought that Arthur would hate him and kill him no matter what Merlin told him. The hopeful side wished for acceptance from Arthur. Merlin knew Uther's teachings ran deep but over the years Arthur seemed to be looser on his views of magic. This had sealed Arthur's destiny. The Once and Future King had accepted the magic of his friend and warlock, the other side of the coin which would unite Albion. Merlin was pulled from his thoughts after hearing Morgana's voice. He looked up to see her holding Arthur's chin in her hand, the other reaching towards a dagger.

Merlin was angry and determined now. No matter what happened to him he had to protect Arthur. He let enough of his magic rise up in him, knowing what he needed to do. Merlin's magic felt tainted for some reason unknown to him but that didn't stop him.

"Reserare" he stated, eyes flashing gold.

The manacles which held him unlocked and fell from his wrists. His head began to pound harder, feeling like it had split open. Merlin tried to ignore it and continued his work. This time Merlin was going to have to call upon his magic's entirety to stop Morgana. He was crouched upon himself, summoning his power. As it grew within him his magic tingled beneath his skin.

"DISCEDERE CADENT" Merlin yelled out his eyes glowing a fierce gold brighter then they have ever glowed before.

Everyone stared at him in both shock and amazement. The cage which held him was blown off of its hinges. A wall of the cage flew into Morgana's warriors, killing them instantly. A small piece rushed through the air straight into Gwaine's head, knocking him unconscious.

Morgana was furious at Merlin. It wasn't possible for his magic to work; the potion should have suppressed it.

"Morgana. I will no longer be a toy you can play with and abuse when you please." he spat at her.

"Oh it looks like our Merlin wants to fight. Are you sure you can handle the strain? I did beat you quite badly." said Morgana.

"I will win this fight Morgana. Your powers are nothing compared to mine. I'm quite sure you have heard of the great warlock prophesied by the druids?" he questioned.

"I have." she replied.

"Well I would like to introduce you. I am Emrys and no longer at your service. FORBEARNANE FUGERE AD EIUS."


	18. To Protect in a Time of War

**A/N: Well hello readers! I hope you're not to mad that I left you with that cliffie. Hopefully this will make up for it! Please read and review! Enjoy! (evil grin)**

* * *

><p>Morgana was pulled from her shock as a ball of fire came hurtling towards her. She instantly put up a defense to block it.<p>

"So you believe that you are the all powerful Emrys. I see you are powerful but completely deluded." she said.

A disgustingly evil grin displayed itself upon her face. Morgana's hubris could be seen from miles away.

"Flare Impetum" she exclaimed.

Merlin pulled a shield around himself. Morgana's spell crashed against it. Sparks flew and the spell rebounded right towards Morgana. It sent her flying across the clearing. Merlin took this chance to help his friends.

"Percival, get Arthur and bring the group together." he ordered.

Percival was already running across the clearing, blood flowing from a large gash on his arm. He reached Arthur and was able to cut through the ever tightening bonds. Arthur greedily drew air into his lungs and reached for his sword. He began to run towards Merlin hoping to help.

"Arthur, go with the others! I have a plan!" he shouted.

"What the hell are you…"Arthur was asking, exasperated.

"Protecting you, protecting everyone, achieving my…our destiny. Now go!" Merlin ordered.

For the first time in Arthur's life he heard Merlin truly assert himself and be the leader. Merlin was in his element and was doing what he did best. Merlin and his magic were like Arthur and his sword. Without it they were nothing. So seeing this Arthur listened. He and Percival ran towards the group. Gwen and Leon were tending to Gwaine and trying to wake him with no success.

"Duis Velit Semper Sospitet Progeniem Clypeum Ex Adverso" he yelled, eyes still glowing that fiery gold.

The group was amazed as the glimmering shield found its way to them, keeping them safe. No one noticed Morgana getting up.

"Merlin let us help you, please?" Lancelot asked.

"No. I must fight this battle alone. You are all much too important. My life has been written into the fabric of time to defend Arthur but I will protect you all." Merlin replied.

"He's right you know. None of you can defeat me; your petty swords are no match for a high priestess." Morgana added into the conversation.

"Morgana you will not win this battle or the war which you have set against yourself." Merlin shouted.

"Fiat Ignes Te"

* * *

><p>Sophia opened her eyes slowly, the pain in her head getting progressively worse. The sunlight hurt her eyes but she knew she had to get up. That is when it all hit the memories of what she and Ariella had done flooding her mind.<p>

"We did it, we actually did it!" she thought.

Slowly she got herself into a standing position and was able to see her sister still lying in the ground. Sophia ran at the speed of light to reach her sister and not be seen.

"Sister?" Sophia asked, gently tapping Ariella's face.

"Hmm" came the reply from her semi-conscious sister.

"I know you are weary but we must go." Sophia insisted.

Ariella's eyes opened, squinting in the light. Sophia slowly helped her into a sitting position and then onto her feet.

_Crack_

Both whipped their around at the sound.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ysmay asked, menacingly.

"Away fr-from th-this horrid pl-place." Ariella stuttered.

"Oh I don't think so my dear. Duratus Suffocat Venit Mihi"

Ariella instantly stiffened, the breath knocked out of her. Before Sophia could stop it, Ariella flew towards Ysmay, hovering in the air. She kept gasping for the air which would never reach her lungs.

"Leave her be! All we wanted was freedom from this curse." Sophia shouted.

"There is no freedom!" Ysmay spat. "We bear our marks and do the work. Even if the curse was broken we are bound to the lady."

"You are stuck in a mindset built on years of submission. It can change." Sophia replied.

Another choked gasp escaped Ariella's lips. She was losing consciousness quickly. Sophia had to work fast.

"Avolare" she said eyes flashing gold.

Ysmay was taken by surprise as she flew off the ground into a tree. A sickening crack and cry of anguish later, Ysmay lay in a heap at the foot of the tree.

"Ariella!" Sophia said, worry eminent in her voice.

When Ysmay had collided with the tree her grip on Ariella released. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Ariella had lost consciousness before she landed on the ground.

"Sister?"

Sophia scooped Ariella up in her arms, clinging to her tightly. The worst of Sophia's fears flashed through her mind. Only the rising and falling of Ariella's chest could ease her unrest. Sophia began to stand, holding her limp sister in her arms. She turned towards Ysmay, a glint of malice and pity in her tear filled eyes.

"I hope you're happy now that you have chosen this."

Without a second glance Sophia muttered a spell causing the sisters to shimmer with gold. They faded to nothingness, never to be seen again.

The ground around Merlin erupted into flames. For that second he was caught off guard as the flames grew higher. The flames licked his skin, burning him. This did not affect Merlin in the slightest, all he could feel was the magic in every fiber of his being.

"Adducam Ignes Infra" he shouted.

* * *

><p>The flames dissipated instantly. Morgana was amazed at this feat but also feared it. What if he truly is Emrys? Would she have a chance?<p>

"Flare Impetum" he exclaimed.

Morgana was knocked off her feet once more but got up just as quickly. Merlin was walking towards her chanting. She slowly began to lose feeling in her limbs, the numbness spreading throughout her. She could no longer hold her body upright falling into the grassy ground. Merlin made his way until he was standing over her.

"Why?" she croaked.

Merlin knelt down beside her. He took her hand in his holding it.

"I have no pleasure in doing this but I have no other choice. You have done too much to Camelot and its people. Your heart has been consumed by your hatred but I know the old Morgana is still there, somewhere. Please know that all of us forgive you and we still have a place for you in our hearts. It is just that too much has happened. These deeds can be forgiven but they will not be forgotten."

"Pl-please?" Morgana pleaded.

She sucked in one last breath before the life seeped out of her. Her eyes were unseeing. The Lady Morgana, seer and high priestess was dead. Merlin laid her hand down and closed her eyes, giving the respect she deserved. Many would call her evil but those who truly knew her would know that she was greatly misguided.


	19. I Wish I Saved You Sooner

**A/N: So good news the school year is over and this chapter is complete. Bad news I have regents and finals going on in the next 2 weeks. Sadly this means that writing will be held off somewhat. I have already started the next chapter so there is the possibility I will put it up but most likely not. Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to keep you waiting. Thank you so much and please review!**

* * *

><p>Arthur watched the battle through the shimmering haze. Merlin was easily deflecting whatever Morgana sent his way. Flames grew at his feet causing Arthur to hold his breath. He was amazed how Merlin was able to make them die with a few words. Arthur could see fresh burns on Merlin's ashen skin. That didn't stop him though; none of Merlin's injuries stopped him.<p>

He just exuded power, more than Arthur could ever think to possess. It was as though Merlin was invincible, do whatever he pleased. Yet he showed mercy to Morgana while fighting, never intentionally maiming her. Merlin's heart kept his power and ego in balance (if Merlin had an ego).

"Wait, what is he doing?" Arthur questioned, not realizing he said it out loud.

"I don't know." Elyan whispered.

Merlin was chanting in another language. Morgana looked fearful. Arthur remembered that look, so many times in his life was he graced with it. That look was his living nightmare, always seeing her in fear. Now still, part of him felt that but not since her betrayal of Camelot.

As Merlin moved closer she fell to the ground, her body shaking. He knelt beside her, speaking to her. Arthur couldn't hear the conversation but he was sure of what was happening. He watched as Morgana's shaking ceased, her chest rising and falling for the last time.

* * *

><p>She was gone, that was all that could be said. Merlin laid her hand down and closed her eyes with a tender one. Merlin could feel his new found strength dissipating as his magic found its way to his core. He began to walk, more like stagger, back towards the group. His shield around them faded to nothingness.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, running towards him.

Merlin didn't acknowledge him though. Everything sounded strange as though he was underwater. All of the pain, weakness, fatigue, and extremely high fever returned. Warm, strong hands took his elbow and waist to help him. Merlin cringed and hissed in pain. Slowly he he looked up to the head which was attached to the helping arms. Arthur had a worried pitying look on his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry Art'ur." Merlin tried to apologize "Should'a t-tol' you."

_Why is Merlin be apologizing to me. He's done nothing wrong,_Arthur thought.

In a minute they had reached the others. Gently, Lancelot and Arthur helped to lie Merlin down onto his cloak. Gwen was set up seemingly ready for anything. Arthur cradled Merlin's head in his lap, trying to keep him calm.

"Merlin you've down nothing wrong." he assured.

The ghost of a smile played on his pained face. Merlin's eyes were glazing over with fever, his blinking beginning to slow.

"Merlin I need you to try and stay awake for a minute, please?" Gwen asked.

He tried to nod, answering her. Gwen looked at him trying to smile.

"Okay. Can you tell me what she did so I can fix it?"

"Used d-dagger… c-cut ev-everywhere," he gasped. "had po-poison, don-don't kn-know."

Merlin's eyelids became heavier but Arthur knew that they needed him up a little longer.

"Come on Merlin don't fall out on us." he said tapping at his cheeks. Merlin forced his eyes to stay open.

"What happened to your shoulder Merlin?" Gwen asked calmly, talking like she would to a child.

"M-more p-poison, st-stabbed it." he replied weakly.

"I have to clean your wounds." Gwen said.

Merlin continued to shake from the fever and whatever poison still plagued his body. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair, making soothing sounds. It was all he could do at the moment to help him. Elyan had come with water and Arthur helped Merlin to drink from one of the skins, then Merlin braced himself.

_This was going to hurt like hell.  
><em>  
>As soon as the water touched his skin it burned. The headache was back and fiercer than ever. His entire body felt like it was in flames and burned as it coursed through his veins. Merlin let out one last yell before leaving his pained body for the blissful blackness that beckoned him with open arms.<p>

Arthur was somewhat relived that Merlin had lost consciousness because it meant he wasn't in pain. Though he couldn't Arthur continued to run his fingers through Merlin's hair as a way of knowing he was there. Percival bandaged his own arm and came over to help Gwen. It took some time but they were able to clear away most of the blood and staunch the fresh flow that began. The three of them were able to bandage his entire torso so that the unprotected areas would be safe from infection. Red splotches began to appear but that was expected. Once back in Camelot Gaius would have better bandages for Merlin.

"Go help Gwaine." Percival said to Gwen.

She immediately picked herself up and walked over by Lancelot and Leon who were trying to keep Gwaine awake as they staunched the blood from his head wound. Elyan was walking the perimeter and keeping guard.

"His brow is burning." Arthur muttered.

He could feel the heat radiating off of Merlin. Percival ripped off a good chunk of his shirt, doused it in water, and handed it to Arthur. He immediately put it on Merlin's forehead, letting his skin soak up the cool water. Merlin sighed peacefully in his unconscious state.

"Sire his shoulder is very bad. The wound is deep and the infection is spreading. It needs to be cleaned with more than water."

Arthur looked at the shoulder noticing the damage. It was swollen and a sickly green color. Puss and possibly some of the poison in his system was leaking from it.

"I'll do whatever you need me too."

"Yes Sire. This is going to be extremely painful for Merlin. I need you to try and keep him as still as possible."

Without a second thought Arthur held a firm grip on Merlin's left shoulder and leg. Percival wet a piece of cloth and pulled a vial out of the bag. He uncorked it and looked at Arthur. As soon as the liquid touched his skin it started to smoke as it reacted with what leaked from the wound. Merlin was groaning loudly through clenched teeth and convulsed violently. Merlin's eyes were opened halfway, glazed and unfocused. Arthur noticed and was talking to him. Merlin's eyes showed so much pain that it made Arthur's heart ache. The happy glint in his goofy friend's eyes were gone, all that was left was fear.

"Merlin I know it hurts but we have to clean it. It'll help until we get back home."

Merlin stared at Arthur oblivious to him, only feeling the excruciating pain. Once Percival was done he poured some water over the wound. It seemed to calm Merlin slightly. He still shook but it was left violent.

"Good job Merlin." Percival said grinning. Merlin replied with a shaky lopsided smile.

"You did something right for once idiot." Arthur joked.

"Pr-prat."

"Percival do you have anything for him?"

He nodded pulling a vial of green liquid from the bag. It smelled revolting but Merlin didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his own traumatized mind.

"Merlin? Can you drink something for me?" Percival asked softly.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but his voice caught in his throat. He took this as a yes and gingerly lifted his head. Arthur then eased the draught into his mouth. Once he was finished Percival laid his head back down. Arthur once again took up his duty of cooling Merlin's fever. He held Merlin's hand so that he wouldn't feel alone. His body began to relax, his eyelids drooping.

"There you go Merlin, get some sleep."

He responded by closing his eyes, his ragged breathing coming to slow shallow breaths.

"What do we need to do for the burns?" Arthur asked. They wrapped the burns in the last of their makeshift bandages.

"We make camp here and ride for Camelot at dawn." Arthur ordered.

It was still light out but no one was ready to ride. Lancelot and Percival began to set up camp while Leon offered to retrieve the horses. Arthur nodded in agreement and Leon left into the foliage. Arthur was listening to Gwaine and Guinevere's conversation.

"So then this big burly (yawns)...he um." Gwaine was saying, his words beginning to slur.

"Come on Gwaine, keep those eyes open." Gwen said, smiling.

"Why can' I sleep?" he asked with extreme annoyance.

"You definitely have a concussion and sleep is very bad for it. If you fall asleep you might not wake up again and we need someone to drink the ale back in Camelot."

Gwaine laughed knowing no one could drink as much ale as him. Night soon fell and a fire was made. Merlin was still sleeping, Arthur at his side. Everyone was ready to do the same.

"I'll take the first watch and keep Gwaine awake." Lancelot said.

"You people are worse than my mother." Gwaine blurted.

"I'll take vigil with Merlin." Gwen said.

"No Guinevere I will. You've been through a great ordeal and need rest, please?" Arthur replied.

Gwen sighed seeing the pleading look in his eyes. It reminded her of the short time ago when Merlin did the same.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to argue." she said smiling.

Elyan laid a bed roll for her which she accepted graciously. Lancelot took his post and began to tell Gwaine stories about his life before knighthood. Everyone quickly succumbed to sleep whether it be peaceful or fitful.

"Merlin we were so worried about you. When I saw you I was just so angry, but then I felt guilty. I let her get to you, I let her hurt you. I will never let this happen again. Merlin you are the closet person I have to a best friend, a brother even. Knowing you're hurt and I'm to blame, it's eating away at me. I don't even care that you have magic. It seems that you always had something different. If you're worried that I'll hurt you when we're back in Camelot, please don't. I would never do that to you, ever. Just please don't give up." Arthur whispered to Merlin's sleeping form.

Lancelot and Gwaine were smiling at what the king had said. No one had noticed Merlin moving around, eyes shifting frantically beneath his lids.

"Stop...stop!" Merlin began to yell.

He started thrashing and yelling for help.

"Merlin! Merlin calm down." Arthur said.

"Morgana please. Please!" he shouted.

Arthur was doing everything to wake Merlin from the grips of his nightmare. Nothing seemed to be working.

"Merlin it's just a nightmare. All you have to do is wake up." Arthur assured.

"Arthur...please...help." Merlin said more softly.

He stopped thrashing and his eyes opened slightly. Arthur could see they were golden. The dying fire had instantly cracked to life. Merlin's harsh breathing began to calm and his eyes slipped close once more.

"I'm so sorry Merlin." Arthur said.

As the night wore on Arthur could feel all of the stress and fatigue of the past few days take its toll. He was dozing off and kept shaking himself awake. Elyan had just woken Leon to take watch. Leon watched the king carefully. Arthur had slowly come to a stop dabbing Merlin's forehead and his eyes closed. Leon walked over and gently woke the king.

"Sire you need rest."

"Bu' I can't leave 'im." a very disoriented Arthur answered.

"He'll be fine, Gwaine and I will watch him."

"Sure?"

"I promise."

"M'kay."

Leon led Arthur to a free space between Merlin and Guinevere. As soon as Arthur's head fell upon the ground he was asleep.


	20. The Journey to a Home of Healing

**A/N: Hi everyone! I want to apologize for my extreme lateness with the posting of the FINAL chapter of this story. I had finals and my dance recital, and stuff. I'm lucky i had time for writing. But yes here it is then end to our story. I want to thank all of you for being with this story through thick and thin. This is my first story so to get so much support has been a blessing. But I have two special people to thank. First to Merlyn Pyndragon who told me to go for it when I asked if I should write this. You have been an amazing reviewer and friend. Thanks for helping start the spark that lit my writing candle. Finally thanks to Romy, my best friend who always told me what she thought and constantly stole my notebook to see how I was doing. I love you both very much and this chapter is dedicated to you both. So for the last time I saw please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dawn came much too early for the group. Arthur woke to Lancelot shaking his shoulder. Bleary eyes opened not remembering how he got here. The last thing he remembered was staying with Merlin after his nightmare. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, curious eyes searching the camp. Everyone except Percival and Merlin were awake. Arthur walked over and knelt next to his wife and friend.<p>

"Morning." Guinevere said.

"How long was I sleeping?" he asked.

"Leon was able to get you to lay down about two hours ago. I know you wanted to stay with him but you needed rest too."

"Well thank you, and how are you fairing?" he asked.

"I've been better but at least it's all over." she said trying to brush off the subject.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. Percival is worse than he let on, Gwaine's not fairing any better, and Merlin well nothing has changed."

"What's wrong with Percival?" Arthur asked.

He looked over at the giant of a knight. Percival was shivering under his cloak and his skin had significantly paled.

"He's lost a considerable amount of blood and the wound is deep. Gaius will have his hands full once we get back."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Arthur asked.

"No I already ate something but you should eat and then we can go." Gwen said, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, then we will go." he replied.

So Arthur sat with Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot. Gwaine's nausea kept him from eating so he just sat there his face turning green as he watched the rest eat. Once they had finished they decided to work out a plan for the journey home.

"Merlin and Gwaine are in no shape to ride." Leon said.

"We can use the cart to transport them." Lancelot said.

"I'll stay with them in the cart, someone needs to watch them." Gwen chimed in.

"That's a good plan. Leon and Lancelot ready the horses, Elyan help Gwaine into the cart, and Guinevere ready Merlin for the journey however you can." Arthur ordered.

Everyone was off busying themselves with their orders. Arthur had decided to wake up Percival so that he could eat something. He knelt down beside the shivering knight and gently shook his uninjured shoulder. At first Percival was unresponsive but after a minute he began to wake. Slowly his eyelids opened revealing glassy brown eyes.

"Sire?" Percival asked, looking confused.

"Why didn't you tell us the extent of your injuries?"

"Merlin was more important and I wanted to help." the knight replied.

"I can understand but next time let us know so we can help. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Very tired, cold, and dizzy but I can pull through." Percival replied wearily.

"Eat something and then we'll be on our way." Arthur told him.

"What can I do before we leave?" he asked.

"Just eat; you'll need the strength to ride."

"Yes Sire."

Percival had eaten and was getting onto his horse. Leon and Lancelot laid Merlin in the cart; Gwen laid a cloak over him, hoping that it will calm his shivering. Gwaine was extremely agitated due to his injury and his lack of sleep, he stayed quiet but everyone was objected to annoyed glares.

Arthur and the others situated them on their saddles and began their ride to Camelot. The ride was mostly silent except for the sound of hooves and Merlin's occasional moan of pain. At about midday they had stopped for a short rest. Merlin's fever had risen to an inhuman level. They reached a clearing and decided to settle there. They replenished on water which was a great relief to both Merlin and Percival. Once they had rested the voyage back home continued. Just as the sun began to set the group had made their way into the gates of Camelot. Guards and stable hands had appeared quickly doing what they were ordered.

"Warn Gaius about his ward's injuries. You get the stretcher and three other guards to help." Arthur ordered.

Everyone had dismounted their horses, Percival was helped by Elyan. Guinevere would not leave Merlin and Gwaine until someone could fetch them and bring them to Gaius. Merlin had begun mumbling in a feverish sleep while a semiconscious Gwaine was struggling to keep his eyes open. In a few minutes the group was on their way to the physician's chambers.

"Gaius." Arthur said quickly.

The room was prepared, Gaius looking ready for just about anything. As soon as his eyes had lay upon his ward the look of a fiercely determined father and physician took hold but his eyes showed all the pain in the world. The guards quickly laid Merlin down on the patient bed. Everyone stepped out of his way as he worked on Merlin. As he cleaned Merlin's wound no one could forget the screams of agony he let out. Guinevere stayed at Merlin's side tending to his fever and helping Gaius. Two hours later Merlin's entire torso was covered in bandages. His fever had begun to descend slightly which was a good start.

"He is very lucky. I was able to clean out the rest of the infection but we must watch in case it returns. The fever will take time but it will break. May I ask who worked on him before me?" Gaius said.

"Percival did everything." Arthur said turning to the knight who had lost consciousness.

"Excuse me Sire but I must tend to my other patients."

Gaius first checked Gwaine to make sure there was no internal bleeding. Satisfied he cleaned out the wound and stitched up his gash. Leon helped Gwaine to the patient bed, Gaius gave him a pain reliever and finally gave the order that he could sleep. Gwaine quickly downed the potion and fell asleep instantly. The physician made his way to Percival and roused him from unconsciousness with a smoking herb. He efficiently cleaned and stitched the wound.

"Thank you for helping to save my boy." Gaius told him.

"I would do anything for him for all of them. They became family; they filled the gap I lost when Cenred killed it." Percival confessed.

Gaius smiled at him sympathetically. He was ordered to stay in Merlin's room overnight. Percival had no argument and quickly settled into Merlin's room and went to sleep. Gaius had checked all the others in the room and sent them off with orders of rest. All had left but one.

"I'm not leaving him, I've wronged him and this is the least I can do." Arthur said with authority.

"Arthur you did nothing of the sort. Merlin would not want you to feel guilty for Morgana's wrong doing." Gaius replied. "Let me make you some tea."

Gaius received a muffled reply as Arthur was too engrossed with Merlin, telling him they were home and that all would be alright. Gaius slipped a sleeping draught in Arthur's tea; the dark circles under Arthur's eyes were quite prominent. Arthur had accepted the tea gratefully and sat by Merlin's side holding his hand so he wouldn't be alone, and hope that it would somehow ease his guilt. He drank the tea, telling Merlin of Gwaine's crankiness. He slowly began to feel more and more tired as the night continued. Seeing that Merlin was okay for now Arthur leaned back in his chair and let himself drift off as a warm feeling spread through his body.

0o 1 week later o0

It had been a week, a bloody week since they had returned home. Everyone seemed to have healed and Merlin was on the mend. He had slept for about 3 days, when he woke he was in immense pain and completely unaware of anything. He was awake long enough for Gaius to give him something for the pain before he fell back to sleep. It continued like this but Merlin was soon able to stay up for longer periods of time. At first it worried Arthur, not knowing much about medicine, that he was sleeping so much. Gaius had assured that it was normal for Merlin's body to crave sleep more than anything. Arthur knew it was coming but now he had to face it. He had to talk to Merlin about his magic. Before he could even realize it he was at Gaius' chambers knocking on the door.

"Come in." he heard Gaius say.

Arthur walked in to find Merlin propped up on some pillows simply watching Gaius work. His head turned toward the door and a smile graced his face when he saw Arthur. It quickly disappeared when he saw the seriousness portrayed on Arthur's face.

"Gaius could I please speak to Merlin in private?" he asked.

"Of course Sire. I will be outside if you need anything."

Arthur waited for the door to close, trying not to look at Merlin's fearful gaze. He looked so frightened, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you Merlin." Arthur promised.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you but I didn't think you were ready. Then all of this happened and she told you."

"Merlin look at me." Arthur said forcefully.

Merlin did as his master and friend asked.

"Yes I'm angry, yes I feel betrayed but I know you had a good reason for what you did but you need to tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"When did you start learning magic?" he asked.

"I never learned it, I was born with it. I had no say in the matter."

"But why come to Camelot, the land where magic is forbidden. Surely you can't be that thick?" Arthur said.

Merlin smiled at his comment but continued."Well I needed to learn how to control my magic and Gaius was the only person my mother trusted. So I came to Camelot and then I learned of our destiny, the Once and Future King and the mighty Emrys bringing magic back and uniting Albion."

Arthur could see that Merlin was fighting off sleep as he continued on about their great destiny.

"Well Merlin we will get to that but I promise no harm will come to you."

"Thank you." Merlin finally said. His heavy lids fell and his breathing evened out. Arthur just smiled at him with a brotherly love. They would get to this destiny business but first they needed to heal.

All seemed well in the land of myth and the time of magic.


End file.
